


And Baby Makes 3

by agnewrl



Series: Surviving Praimfaya and living beyond it [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-27 02:31:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12571772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agnewrl/pseuds/agnewrl
Summary: Clarke, Bellamy, Raven and Roan survive and thrive inside the ark in a post nuclear world.Part 3 of a 4 part series. I don't own anything but the characters I create and the story I write





	1. Chapter 1

Two weeks had passed since Clarke had found out she was pregnant. In those two weeks, Bellamy made sure to tell Octavia, who like Bellamy was over the moon about the whole thing. Every time she got anywhere near Clarke, she would talk to Clarke's stomach.

 Clarke sighed and shook her head, she was glad their baby would be surrounded by lots of people who would love and care for it. "Good morning beautiful" Bellamy said dropping a kiss on her lips. "How are my girls today?" he asked. Clarke rolled her eyes, Bellamy was so sure they were having a girl, and he'd started saying good morning to 'his girls' every day.

"Hungry" Clarke laughed "your girls are hungry." He laughed "lucky for you, Jasper is still feeling guilty and sneaking Raven extra food" he said handing her a handful of pouches and bags.

Clarke and Bellamy still slept in their quarters, but it wouldn't be too much longer before they would need extra space and a room for their baby. There was a VIP suite across the hall from the suite currently occupied by Roan, Indra and Octavia. It was unclear if Raven would move into the room vacated by Indra, who would take Clarke and Bellamys room to be closer to Gaia. The two of them spent most of their time together anyway.

Raven walked into Clarke and Bellamy's room, "so have you decided when you are moving into the chancellors suite?" she asked."Soon" Bellamy answered "This bed is going to be too small for both me and her belly" he chuckled. Clarke smacked him on the arm "you helped with this too" she said pointing to her belly.

"Why, are you counting the days until you move in with your true love? " she teased. Raven rolled her eyes "just wondering"

"Bright side" Bellamy laughed "the VIP suite has a locked door." Raven smiled sweetly "It wont be me keeping you guys up at night" she reminded him. "It'll be this beautiful baby" she laughed, touching Clarke's stomach. "I will however be happy to spoil it rotten" she offered. "you and everybody else" Bellamy grumbled. The whole ark was excited about the prospect of having a baby around. The Earthborns had already been making baby clothes, leaving them at the door to Bellamy and Clarke's room. "Just think, we'll have all kinds of babysitters" Clarke chipped in.

"How did I know I'd find you in here?" Roan asked walking into the room stepping up behind Raven, placing his hands on her waist. "any idea when you guys want to move into the suite?" he asked. "Probably pretty soon" Bellamy replied Roan nodded "We can clear out in a day or so If you want to plan on it" he offered. Bellamy looked to Clarke for her input. She nodded "sounds good to me" she said stifling a yawn.

"I hate being tired all the time" Clarke grumbled after Raven and Roan left, “You have a right to be tired. You have a passenger who is taking half your nutrients. Besides, once she gets here, sleep is something you will wish for" Bellamy  responded wrapping one arm around her. He pulled her close. "When Octavia was born, she would not sleep at night and barely during the day" he told her. "You're very sure its going to be a girl, huh?' she asked. Bellamy nodded "and I even have ideas for names" he told her.

Raven was grinning as she left. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" Roan asked taking her hand in his as they walked to her room. "I am" she replied "I get to be an honorary aunt. Did I tell you that Bellamy is sure they will be having a girl?" she asked. Roan smiled at her.

"What?" she asked. "You're going to miss them" he said tracing a small circle on the back of her hand. She smiled up at him "you don't like these small quarters" she chuckled "I knew it." He put his hands at her waist "They are very small" he agreed "but that wasn't exactly what I was thinking" He said bending to kiss her. Raven leaned into him "do tell your highness" she whispered. "What else are you thinking?" she asked. “why don’t I just show you?” he replied taking her hand.

Roan led her to a suite across the hall from his current quarters.. Raven looked around, no wonder he was so against her small quarters. This place was a palace compared to where she slept. It had two bedrooms, plus a common room, not to mention its own shower and bath area. Roan laughed at her "now do you understand why I do not like your tiny quarters?" he asked. Raven nodded "Even on the ark, I never had this much space" she said in awe. Roan cringed, the more he heard about her life on the ark. The more he wished he could have known her then. Her life would have been way different.

"Don't do that" she said looking at him. "Do what?" he asked. "Whenever I talk about my life on the ark, your whole demeanor changes, you scowl, and you cross your arms in front of you." He looked at her "I cant help it" he said "it makes me crazy to think that no one took care of you, even as a little girl."

She walked over to him, placing a hand on his arm, "thank you, I appreciate that" she spoke softly "but the things I experienced growing up and then coming down to earth made me who I am today." She reminded him. "Maybe I would have turned out the same, maybe not," she continued "in the end it doesn't matter either way. I survived and I learned how to take care of myself."

Roan dropped his hands to her waist "I still don't have to like it" he declared "and you will never have to be that little girl again." She sighed "I know" she said "and I appreciate that too" she whispered gazing up at him.

"So, what do you think?" he asked "you could stay with me in my quarters and move Bellamy and Clarke in here” he told her.  My quarters are just like this and you're next door to Clarke and Bellamy" he pointed out. Raven grinned "let's do it" she smiled. "I'll let Indra and Octavia know" he said "you can tell Clarke and Bellamy, they’ll start working on moving Octavia tonight” he said. Raven rolled her eyes and Roan grinned at her “go ahead, you know you’re dying to say it” he laughed. "you really do enjoy having people say ‘how high?” when you jump, huh?” she laughed, then looked up at him “you of course realize your highness, that I will not EVER be as obedient as Indra and Octavia are" she replied wrapping her arms around his neck."  And here I thought you would?" he drawled dropping a quick kiss on her lips. One of the things that made her attractive to him the most about Raven was her independent spirit. Some days it was also the thing that drove him the craziest about her. Sharing a suite with her would definitely be challenging especially given his growing attraction for her, but knowing she would be near her closest friends would make her happy, which would make him happy.

Raven waited a few hours to tell Clarke and Bellamy what she and Roan had decided to do. Clarke had been sleeping a lot lately. Bellamy said that was normal with pregnancy. She supposed Clarke knew a little bit about that with all that she had learned while studying medicine on the ark; but as a woman who prided herself on her abilities, Clarke struggled with having to lean on others for things she had previously done herself.

Finally, she couldn't wait any longer. Crossing the hall to their room, she rapped on it. "Come in Raven" Bellamy opened the door. She grinned "Why thank you, I think I will" she chuckled ducking under his arm. Watching the two of them, Clarke merely smiled.

"Guess what?" Raven hopped up on the bed next to Clarke. "What" Clarke asked? "I'm moving too" she squealed. Clarke looked at here curiously "Roan and I are going to share his suite when we move you two into the VIP suite ." Bellamy groaned "oh geez" he sighed. Raven merely laughed and threw a pillow at him. He caught it and threw it back at her. "I swear the two of you" Clarke shook her head. Bellamy watched from the doorway, "you need help packing?" he asked. Raven shook her head "I packed a lot while I waited for Clarke to wake up, I'll pack the rest and move it all tomorrow" she said. "Which reminds me" she said "I found this while I was packing" she said handing a picture to Clarke.

Clarke smiled and sighed sadly "he would have been such a good grandpa" she said sadly. Bellamy crossed the room to sit on the other side of her on the small bed. In her hand, she held a picture of a little girl with curly blonde hair and a man he recognized as her dad. "He would have" Bellamy agreed wrapping his arm around her.

Bellamy and Raven worked together to pack up the things they would not be needing in both rooms, only allowing Clarke to help out a little bit. She rolled her eyes and grumbled at them that she was pregnant, not useless so they gave her little tasks to do. She knew they meant well, so she tried not to say too much, but if they thought for a hot second that behavior was going to continue, they had something else coming.

Finally, the three of them were down to exactly what they needed for the next morning. Clarke, as usual, was hungry again. The three of them had just sit down to eat when Roan walked in. Raven patted the bed next to her for him to sit down. He shook his head, of course she was in their room. They scooted over on the bed making room for him. "You're already packed?" he asked them. "Raven and Bellamy just finished" Clarke replied "How about you guys?" she asked. "We got Octavia moved into the small room tonight he told them. Indra will move here in the morning.

“You are going to miss having people around you who just willingly obey you, aren’t you” Raven chortled. Roan looked at her amused “It is nice to have people actually do what I ask when I ask” he agreed. Bellamy snorted “good luck with that from here on out” he laughed looking at Raven. “I could do that” Raven defended “probably not all the time, but once in a while….” She trailed off grinning at Roan. He just smiled at her "You would not fare well in Ice Nation with that smart mouth of yours" he chuckled. She smiled up at him "Oh yeah?" she asked "and how exactly would my smart mouth be handled?" she asked. "Well, that depends entirely on who you smart off to." He drawled. "And if it were to you?" she asked coyly. "Well, in your case" he said "I would find a more satisfying way to silence it." he spoke slower, deeper looking into her eyes.

 

“But probably not with an audience though” Bellamy chortled breaking the moment. Chuckling, Roan pulled his attention away from Ravens lips. Clarke stretched and yawned “sorry” she shrugged “I don’t know what’s wrong with me” she sighed. “nothing is wrong with you” Raven told her “we’ll clear out and let you get some rest.”  She and Roan retreated to her room across the hall where he backed her up against a wall. “Now about that smart mouth…” he drawled as he placed his hands on the wall, on either side of her head, trapping her there. "what are you going to do about my smart mouth?" Raven asked rising her face to look at him. "

 

He answered by dropping his hands to her waist and pulling her closer. His mouth moved over her chin and on the sensitive spot on her neck. Raven moaned entangling her fingers in his hair. Raven clung to him, breathing raggedly. He picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. His hands found their way under her shirt and felt the soft skin of her belly. She sighed as he rained kisses on the soft skin on her neck. "Roan" she moaned grabbing a handful of his shirt, pulling him to her. He brought his lips to within inches of hers "you are a temptress" he growled claiming her lips once again. Breaking the kiss to catch his breath, he rolled over on his side, pulling her back to his chest. "How's that for silencing a smart mouth?" he whispered in her ear. Raven shivered "effective" she agreed "quite effective."

He honestly didn't know how he would manage to keep his hands off of her when they would share such his quarters, or if he even wanted to. Still holding her in his arms, he turned her to face him. "You know we could just use the one room in the suite" he said "leave the other one for Abby when she comes to visit the baby and Clarke" he suggested. Raven looked at him, she had been ready for that for quite a while now, "I would be okay with that" she said "but taking things slow was your idea" she pointed out. "Are YOU ready for that?" she asked. He gazed at her; it had been a long time since he slept in his own bed. He'd found that he sleep came much easier when she was in his arms. “I think that I could get used to having you in my bed” he whispered against her lips. “I could get used to being there” she returned before she kissed him.

The next morning Raven knocked on Clarke and Bellamy's door. Standing behind her were several young men of the ark. Raven explained that Roan had retained them to help with the move. Clarke was quite happy that she didn't have to a lot of moving and lifting, not that Bellamy would hear of such a thing. She did however have every intention of setting up the new rooms the way she wanted them.

"Have you thought of what you're going to name her?" Raven asked while they walked down the hall. "You too?" Clarke sighed, "what if I have a little boy?" she asked. "I'm with Bellamy on this, it'll be a girl" Raven answered. "I have some ideas, so does Bellamy but we haven't talked about it." Raven figured they would get around to it eventually. Clarke still had another seven months to figure that out. There was hope that by that time, the radiation would have burned off the earth so Abby could be there for both the wedding of her daughter and the birth of her grandchild.

When they came to the suites on opposite sides of the hall, they split up to designate what things would go where. "This is amazing" Clarke exclaimed lying down on the huge bed in the chancellor's suite. Bellamy laid down beside her "why didn't we move in here sooner" he asked her. "I don't know about you, but part of me still wanted to be a kid" she confessed, "and chancellor was such a grown-up title." Bellamy thought about that for a minute. There may be some truth to Clarke's statement.

They knew they were in control of the ark, that wasn't the issue. The two of them had been in control for many years, that didn't mean they were grown up. "And now?" he asked, "do you still feel like a kid?" he asked. She sighed "sometimes, but not as much as before" she placed her hand on her belly. Bellamy crawled up the bed towards her slowly. He stopped briefly to plant a kiss on her stomach, before advancing toward her his eyes glittering. "What are you doing Bell…" anything further was cutoff when his lips captured hers "baby or no baby," he assured her 'I promise life will always be fun" he told her before kissing her again. "Oh yeah?" Clarke asked, "Maybe you should show me what that looks like" she challenged. Bellamy nibbled at the underside of her chin before meeting her gaze "challenge accepted" he whispered before kissing her again.

Across the hall, Raven bounced from room to room like a kid in a candy store. Everything in her life had made her the capable woman she was today, even the bad stuff. Today, in this big four-room suite, she felt like she had finally gotten to feel like what its like to be royalty. Though she was a little tired and a little sore from the day's activities she also felt happy for the first time in a long time. She really wanted to jump on the gigantic bed in the bedroom, but it had been a long time she he bum leg had allowed her to do something like that. She got up and walked to the bed, she may not be able to jump on the bed in the proper sense, but she could definitely see how comfortable it was. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she sighed and allowed herself to free-fall onto the pillow top mattress covered in soft velour blankets. Closing her eyes she gathered the blankets to her cheek, it was so soft. "If this is what being a chancellor is like," she sighed, "then sign me up."

Roan watched from the doorway, this was the Raven he liked to see. She had no cares, no worries, snuggled happily in the soft blankets on a big bed. If anyone deserved a little happiness, it was she. He laughed softly, making her open her eyes to stare at him. He shook his head "just watching you" he said. She blushed "acting like a kid who just got their favorite toy on Christmas?" she asked. He walked toward the bed, and then sat down on it. Lying back so that he could see in her eyes, he held her hand "you should feel that way everyday" he spoke softly. She sighed and stroked his face with he fingertips "you make me feel like that is a possibility" she admitted. "Its not just a possibility" he said placing his hands on her waist "its reality, look around you."

Raven smiled "This place is amazing!" she squealed "and this bed" she sighed "its huge and soft and warm…" she broke off realizing he was watching her "What?" she asked. He merely grinned at her "I don't think I've ever seen you quite so happy" he said caressing her arm. "I've never had this" she looked around "Even this bedroom is bigger than our quarters on the ark" she admitted "this is new and fun and…" he had that look on his face again that he wore when she talked about her childhood. She leaded up on her elbows "we talked about that look" she told him. "What look?" he asked. "The one you get when you hear about my childhood," she said. "I just don't understand how you can be so okay with it?" he sighed. She grinned "its not that I was ever okay with it" she told him "its not like it was fun, but it wasn't all bad" she told him. "I learned a lot from that life, it made me strong, independent…" Roan smiled "mouthy" he added. "All the things you love about me" she chuckled.

Roan got lost in her words, he did love to see her like this, but did he love her? He wasn't sure that he'd ever felt this way about someone. He looked down at her, his eyes were glittering. "We've talked about that look too," she said softly. He smirked "you should get used to this look" he told her capturing her lips with his. Raven wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. Raven groaned and pressed her body against his. Roan broke off from her mouth to catch his breath and peppered her neck with kisses. His fingers worked the small buttons on the front of her shirt. Exposing the base of her neck, he kissed that area, still working on the buttons. Raven squirmed and moaned beneath him. "God you're so beautiful," he whispered undoing the last button and spreading her shirt open. He splayed his hand across her stomach. Raven tried to catch her breath, but his every kiss and caress took it away. His mouth replaced his hand on her stomach, making her breath come in short gasps "Roan" she cried out, her fingers entangled in his hair. He pulled back, looking at her "I want you" he said huskily. "It's about time your highness," she said rising up to kiss him. Roan wrapped his arms around her and pushed her down to the mattress, without breaking the kiss.

"I love you" Roan said afterward, holding her in his arms. Raven smiled up at him 'that's a big statement from a guy who wanted to take things slow" she sighed. "Its also true" he assured her "I met a smart-mouthed, disrespectful woman one day" he said "With a big brain and a beautiful body" he tracing small circles on the back of her hand. "So, this woman?" Raven asked "what is so special about her?' Roan continued to kiss a caress her soft skin. "She has every reason to be hard, but she isn't" he continued "and every reason to see the world as the bad place it can be, but she doesn't" he said. "Every reason to tell this nosy king to get the hell out of her lab and her life with his old fashioned views, but she didn't" he whispered softly, his mouth inches from hers. "Maybe that's because she loves you too" Raven sighed. "God, I hope so," he said capturing her lips with his and dragging her back down to the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven laid next to Roan, cradled in his arms "I did once you know" she laughed. "Did what he asked. "Told the nosy little king to get out of my lab" she replied.. "Oh really?" he asked rolling on his side to look down at her "you weren't there at the time, but I did" she smiled. "Let me guess" he drawled "Clarke was there." Raven grinned sheepishly "isn't she always?" she laughed. "And what did she have to say?" he asked. "She told me that technically it was your lab too and suggested that maybe something else was bothering me." Raven told him. "Oh?" he asked "anything in particular?" Raven smiled "I believe the word 'hot' was used" she said "by Clarke" she clarified. Roan laughed at that "I bet Bellamy loved that" he said. Raven shook her head "Nah" he knew Clarke was his long before that" Raven disagreed. "So, I'm hot, huh?" he asked grinning down at her. Before his time on the ark, he'd have never known what that term meant, but it was a term used by the Arkadians often. Raven shrugged "well some people think so" she nodded "I might need a little more convincing" she sighed. "Is that so?" he asked reaching for her. Raven grinned, nodding her head "let's see what I can do about that" he said capturing her lips with his.

Hours later, Raven stirred in his arms. She opened her eyes to see him staring down at her. "Stop" she protested. "I cant" he said softly "I like watching you, especially when you're asleep" he said running his thumb across her lips "I'm glad you're here" he told her dropping a light kiss on her lips. "I'm glad to be here" she replied. He sighed, he would love nothing better than to stay with her in this room for the foreseeable future, but he and Bellamy had a ball game to go to. "I need to go find Bellamy" Roan said pulling her up beside him "we have a game to go to." Raven groaned "are you sure there's nothing I can do to persuade you otherwise" she said nipping at his neck. Taking her face in his hand, he sighed "I wish" he said looking into her eyes "but when we get back…" he promised.

The two of them knocked on the door of the suite that was now the home of Bellamy and Clarke. They entered, still holding hands. Clarke was sitting on the couch, while Bellamy moved things around. "Hot, huh?" Roan grinned at Clarke. She turned to Raven "Really Raven?" she asked. Then she looked at Roan. "Is it true women have been working for centuries, even when they are pregnant?" she asked. He chucked "Oh no, I am not getting in the middle of that' he declared. She scowled "thanks for nothing" she sighed. "Hey Bellamy, are you coming to the game today?" Roan turned his attention to him. "Oh, I almost forgot, give me a minute" he said. "Are you two coming" Bellamy turned to them. "Only if you want me to throw up" Clarke replied. If there was an upside to morning sickness, it was that ever since she'd gotten pregnant, the smell of rotten apples made her physically sick. "What she said" Raven agreed. Roan snorted "since when?" he asked "sympathy naseousness" Raven declared "It's a real thing." The two of them exchanged glances "nice Raven" Bellamy retorted. "Make sure she behaves herself, " he told Raven, glancing at Clarke. Clarke rolled her eyes "he's such a worrywart" she sighed. "Just taking care of my girls" he said to Raven before capturing Clarke's lips in a light kiss. "Your girls will be fine, now go play ball" Raven said pushing him away.

"Geez, he's a pain" Clarke grumbled. Raven laughed "he loves you and his daughter" she said. "Where's Octavia? I thought she was still staying here?" Raven asked looking around. Clarke chuckled "she's barely here, even at night. At least that's what Roan says." Raven 's eyes "oooh maybe she's got a guy too" she cooed. "According to Bellamy" Clarke grinned "she is playing the field." Raven could see that, Octavia had been spinning out of control ever since Lincoln had been killed. "Maybe she'll find a guy that will stick around" she remarked. "Maybe" Clarke agreed "speaking of a guy that sticks around…" Clarke grinned at Raven "how is your new room?" she asked "and your roommate?" Raven leaned back and sighed 'its okay" she said casually. Too casually for Clarke, who immediately looked over to her, eyes narrowed. "Okay?" she asked in disbelief. Raven tried to ignore Clarke, but after a being unable to stand up to her intense glare she cracked "Fine" she held her hands up, "its amazing. He's amazing" she sighed contentedly "and that bed…" Clark looked at her, "you and Roan, huh?" she asked smiling. Raven blushed a little "he came in and I was practically jumping on the big, soft bed. He just sat in the door watching, smiling, and then…" she trailed off sighing. Clarke didn't need the rest of the details. It was clear by the happy expression on Raven's face, they'd moved beyond the kissing and hand-holding stage.

"He said he loved me" Raven looked over at Clarke. "And do you think he does?" she asked. "He gets so angry when I talk about my mom and how she abandoned him, you should have seen him when I told him the bedroom alone was bigger than our quarters on the ark. "He told me I will never be alone like that again" she said. "Well for what its worth I think he does love you" Clarke said "and I think you love him too" she added. "That might be true" Raven sighed happily. "What about you and Bellamy?" Raven asked "Do you like your new room?" Clarke sighed "It's amazing" she sighed "and have you christened your bed yet?" Raven asked. "Maybe" Clarke shrugged. Raven snorted "of course you did" she answered her own question "I swear you two need to leave your room more." Clarke grinned at her "Sometimes, he just sits there and talks to the baby. He's such a good daddy already" she said. "He loves you both so much" Raven agreed.

A picture popped in her mind, making her laugh. "What is so funny?" Clarke asked "I was just thinking, If I ever did get pregnant" Raven looked at her "would that make my baby a prince or princess?" she asked. Clarke chuckled "Poor Roan would die" she said "he's so used to people doing what he says because he is the king, but his child would just look at him and say no" she laughed. Raven snorted "he's already got that in me' she assured Clarke "he said my smart-mouth is what attracted me to him in the first place.' Clarke shrugged "He is definitely used to being surrounded by a bunch of 'yes men' who just do as he says because he says so." Raven grinned 'he is a powerful man" she sighed. Clarke groaned and rolled her eyes "oh geez" she said. "Please tell me Bellamy and I weren't this bad in the beginning. Raven snorted "you were much, much, much worse" she assured her. "The two of you were the last two people in the world to realize you should have been together. Everyone else saw is like two years ago." Clarke traced the small bump on her stomach, "We eventually figured it out" she said. "Obviously!" Raven agreed eyeing Clarke's growing belly.

Bellamy and Roan walked toward the stick ball field, it had become the place to be both on game days, as well as other days. Determined to beat Roan at his own game, both the Earthborns and Arkadians spent a lot of time in there practicing. They were making progress as Roan had been hitting far less home runs lately. Of course that could be because he was preoccupied with other things too. Bellamy stopped short of the room and looked at Roan. He didn't do girl talk like Clarke and Raven, but he could tell something was different about the way Roan and Raven looked at each other today. "I know its really none of my business" he looked at Roan "well actually it is, see Raven, she's one of my girls too" he said. "I promised Abby I would look out for her, and seeing as you two are together, or at least I assume you are" he said "that makes it my business. I need to know she is being taken care of" he finished.

Roan smiled, what he and Raven did probably wasn't actually any of Bellamy's business, but he also knew that Bellamy had promised to protect her as well as Clarke and Octavia. "I suppose there is some truth to both of those statements" he mused, "but Raven is in no danger of being hurt by me, or anybody else" he declared, his eyes glinting fiercely. "As long as I am around, Raven will have the life she always deserved to have" Roan promised. Bellamy nodded apparently satisfied with his answer since he turned and continued walking. Roan chuckled, he had no doubt that Bellamy Blake would be a force to reckon with if anyone, including himself messed with any of his girls. "I'm glad she has you" Roan remarked catching up to him. "We had to have each other's back's, or we would have been wiped out four years ago" Bellamy told him "but thanks for that." Roan laughed "I can see why Octavia keeps her private life private, even from her own brother" he said. "Especially from her own brother" Bellamy replied "that's my baby sister and if you're going to be with her, you'd better be worth it!" he declared vehemently. "Did anybody pass your test?" Roan chuckled seeing the fierce look on Bellamy's face. "Only one" Bellamy replied quietly.

A couple of hours later Bellamy and Roan returned to Clarke and Bellamy's suite laughing and talking. Octavia hushed them pointing to Clarke who was curled up on the couch. Bellamy smiled lovingly at her "when did she fall asleep?" he whispered. Octavia shrugged, "she was sleeping when I got here." Bellamy walked around to the front of the couch and picked her up in his arms. "Bell" she whispered sleepily "Come on princess, time for bed" he whispered walking toward the bedroom. He placed her on the bed, pulled the blankets up to her chin and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Closing the door, he returned to the couch to spend some quality time with his little sister.

 Roan had already left to return to his own suite across the hall. Octavia was laughing at him "what?" he asked. Octavia shook her head "What happened to the guy who came off the drop ship four years ago with a gun and a chip on his shoulder? Especially towards Clarke Griffin?" she snickered. "I really was an ass, wasn't I?" he agreed. Octavia merely grinned at him "you love her" she said. "I would die for her" he declared. "Speaking of love" he stared at her "how goes your search for 'fun'?" he asked. "We are not talking about my love life" she avowed. "Oh I think we are" he replied "see you haven't been spending a lot of time here lately." Octavia groaned "Don't you have enough to worry about with Clarke and Raven?" she asked. "I'm never too busy for my little sister" he grinned. "Bell" she touched his hand, "If there is ever anybody serious enough for you to meet him, you will Okay?" she sighed.

Bellamy nodded he figured that was about as much as he was going to get out of her on that subject. "I suppose that will have to do" he said. "ok, now onto a more important subject" she grinned "my niece or nephew, does it have a name yet?" she asked. "Niece" Bellamy corrected still convinced he and Clarke would have a little girl "and we have talked about it" he nodded. "And?" Octavia asked impatiently "We're still talking. We have a few months yet" he pointed out. Octavia's face lit up "I'm going to be an aunt" she sighed "and oh my God" she exclaimed as if just realizing it "my big brother is going to be a daddy" the last part she spoke so softly, Bellamy could barely hear it. He smiled, took her hand in his "and you will be the best damn auntie a girl could ever ask for" he said. She grinned "and you big brother, will be an even better father than you were a big brother." Bellamy sighed "I am damn well going to try" he said. Octavia yawned "what no 'fun' tonight?" he asked "I mean seeing as you are here and all." She looked at him innocently "I never have any fun?" she declared. "good night Bellamy" she said standing up. She bent down and kissed him on the cheek "I love you big brother" she said before turning toward her room. "I love you too O" he returned.

"You might be right" Raven sighed lying next to Roan in their bed "That tub is amazing."  After he returned to their suite from the ball game, he smelled so badly of rotten apples that she made him clean up before getting into bed. He informed her that the tub was big enough for both of them and suggested she join him. It didn’t take much encouragement from him to convince her. Roan scoffed "that tub?" he said looking injured "you were okay too," she smiled at him. He growled and pulled her closer, planting a kiss on her neck. "Okay, huh?" he grunted. She squealed as he wrapped his arms around her, running his hands up and down her stomach. Raven gasped as he peppered kisses along her neck, his hands roaming freely over her chest. "Maybe more than okay" she conceded when she couldn't breathe anymore.He chuckled "That's more like it" he agreed, still kissing her and moving his hands along her soft skin, this time with less intensity. "What?" Raven protested "I couldn't tell you that you were right and that you were good in the same sentence that would go straight to your head." Roan scoffed "that mouth of yours" he said turning her to face him "needs to be tamed." Raven cocked her head "oh yeah, any ideas how to do that?" she asked. "Just one" he said gazing at her, his eyes glittering dangerously before closing his lips over hers and pulling her down to the bed.

Hours later, Raven lay in his arms, "it must have been nice to be born into a royal family" she sighed. Roan scoffed 'Royalty isn't all its cracked up to" he scoffed. "She looked up at him, "it wasn't?" she asked. He took her hand in his "You're right" he sighed "I had every THING I would ever need. My grandfather was a king. My mother claimed the throne when he passed. I wanted for nothing, but in many ways I had nothing" he told her. "You had very little in your life" he told her "but you know what you did have?" he asked her. "You have friends, real friends who saw for you, not for you would be someday." Raven sighed and shifted her weight to wrap her arm around him. He spent so much time being angry about the way she grew up, but they'd never really talked about his childhood. "I still do" she smiled thinking about Clarke, Bellamy, Octavia, Jasper and Monty. All of them came from different backgrounds, but when Roan saw them together he was amazed. "Yes, you do" he said kissing the top of her head. "Your friends are loyal to you. They would, no, they have defended you" he said.

He told her about his and Bellamy's talk on the way to the ball field. She laughed "remind me to thank him someday" she chuckled. Roan ran his hand up and down her arm "I am about a foot taller than him, but I would definitely be in fear of my life if I ever did anything to hurt you or any other friends of his" he said. "He can be very dangerous when someone he loves is threatened" Raven agreed. "Bellamy's not a natural born killer." She said, telling him about Atom, who lay dying after acid fog was spread into the forest. "Even then, knowing atom was in pain and dying, Bellamy couldn't do it" she said. "So who did?" Roan asked. Raven sighed raggedly "Clarke" she answered. Bellamy said she walked up on the scene, knew it was bad. "She could tall that Bellamy was struggling with what needed to be done, so she sat down on her knees, looked Atom in the eye, sang him a song and cleanly, quietly stuck a knife in his neck." Roan looked at her "she ended his struggle, like with your friend Finn" he said quietly. She nodded "People say Clarke and Bellamy are killers, but their not really. They just do what they have to do to keep their people safe."

Roan sat up; pulling her with him "I may have been wrong" he said looking down at her. Raven laughed, "Wait a minute" she held up a finger "let me file this moment away…Roan admitted he was wrong… "She laughed "okay, you can continue now" she grinned up at him. He shook his head "yes, write that down, cause you wont hear it again" he laughed stealing a quick kiss. "Okay" she looked at him smugly "what were you wrong about?" she asked. Hs shook his head; grinning at her "I think you had a better childhood. You had friends, real friends" he clarified "not the kind that had to be or hoped to gain something by it." She sighed "you're part of the group too now, you know" she said. "When the radiation hit, Clarke and Bellamy told you to take cover too" she pointed out "not because you were royalty, but because you're one of us" she told him. "But you're more than that, you're a friend" she exhaled. "And Bellamy really needs one of those that is a guy" Raven chuckled "He is surrounded by girls!" Roan chuckled and if he is right "there's going to be another one in a few months" he said. He realized that she was right. They did call him friend, not because he was with Raven or because he was royalty, but because that's what they did. "It's not lucky or fortunate" she told him "We take care of each other, because if we don't, who will?" she asked. "It's how we survive." He bent his head to kiss her softly on the lips "Thank you" he said. "You're welcome" she sighed leaning into him. She yawned sleepily "I need to go to bed" she declared. "You are in bed" Roan pointed out. "I need to  _sleep_  in the bed" she clarified shaking her head. "So, go to sleep" he ordered. She scoffed "You make that very hard when you look at me like that" she admitted. Chuckling, he laid down, pulling her with him. He turned her so that her back was to his chest "better?" he whispered in her ear. "Only a little" she replied. Roan noticed however that it didn't take her long to fall asleep, held tight in his arms.

"Good morning" Bellamy smiled down at Clarke, who was slowly waking up. "Morning" she returned sleepily. "Feel better?" he asked. Clarke nodded "How long did I sleep?" she asked "a few hours" he told her. "I'm sorry" she apologized, but he cut her off. "You have nothing to apologize for" he said dropping a kiss on her lips. Planting her hands on the bed, she pulled herself up to sit next to him. "I hate this" she sighed "I have no energy anymore." He wrapped an arm around her neck and pulled her head to his shoulder "You'll get it back soon" he said "but at the moment, you are growing room for another whole being" he chuckled. Clarke scowled at him "don't I know it I'll be wearing a muumuu before too long" she grumbled. "And you will still be beautiful" he whispered into her hair. Bellamy knew hormone changes were natural in a pregnancy. He'd watched him mom go through a lot of changes, physical and emotional when she was pregnant with Octavia. He laughed softly "stop Bell" she exclaimed "it's not funny" she fumed. "Clarke" he said turning her to face him "you studied medicine, you know these things happen when you get pregnant" he told her. She sighed "I know, but reading about it and going through it are two different things" she said. "It'll all be worth it when they place that little pink bundle in your arms" he told her "I promise." Clarke smiled "What are you going to do if we have a boy?" she asked. "Teach him to play ball" Bellamy said without missing a beat "but we won't" he told her. "You're pretty sure of that, huh?" she asked. "Yep" he nodded smiling "one hundred percent."

"Hey are you two up?" Octavia poked her head in the door. Bellamy groaned "what?" she asked hands on her hips. Clarke laughed heartily "and you thought having a door would put an end to that" she chortled. Octavia stood in the door, a mystified look on her face. Taking a deep breath, Clarke explained about how Bellamy thought they would get some privacy with Raven across the hall. Octavia walked over to her brother "Oh Bell" she sighed "haven't you learned yet? You will never get rid of me" she said sassily. "Brat" Bellamy claimed yanking her down and mussing her hair. "Hey" Octavia squealed "don't mess my hair up." Bellamy cocked his head "why, planning on having a little 'fun' today?" he asked her. Octavia ignored him and reached across to caress Clarke's growing bump "Good morning niece of mine" she spoke softly. "Oh" Clarke groaned grabbing her stomach. Bellamy sat up instantly aware of her reaction "what happened?" he asked panic in his voice "is everything okay." Clarke grinned "yes, daddy" she cooed "apparently somebody likes the sound of her aunt's voice" Clarke said. "Really" Octavia asked turning back to Clarke's belly "Hello little baby gir…" she began, but stopped when she too felt a little kick. "Oh my God" she exclaimed. "Hey now" Bellamy grumbled feeling left out. Clarke grinned, grabbed his hand in hers and put it on her belly where she felt the first two kicks. "Say something" Bellamy said to Octavia when the baby did not move. "Say hello to daddy baby girl" Octavia spoke again. This time there was a little flutter of activity. Bellamy's face lit up, "that's my girl" he said. "Oh" Clarke groaned "I think soccer is going to be her game" she grumbled. "Be nice to mommy" Octavia whispered into Clarke's belly. The fluttering grew less intense. "That's not a good sign" Bellamy sighed "you're already influencing her decisions." That's a good girl" Octavia whispered before sticking her tongue out at Bellamy. "I'm going out" Octavia declared standing up "I may or may not be back tonight" the last part was directed at Bellamy with a big grin. He threw a pillow at her. "Our daughter will not be dating until she is at least thirty" Bellamy declared wrapping his arms around Clarke's shoulders. "Good luck with that" Clarke Chortled. 

Clarke, who was now five months pregnant, with a still growing belly sat in the com room with Raven, they were expecting a call from Abby to check on the progress they had been making at Mount Weather testing the atmosphere. She and Bellamy wanted to be married before their daughter was born and Clarke really wanted her mom to be there. "Oh my" Abby's voice came over the screen "You're getting so big" she exclaimed looking at Clarke. Clarke rolled her eyes "so everyone keeps telling me" she grumbled. Abby laughed "Regardless of how big you get, you'll still be beautiful" Abby assured her daughter. "That's what I keep telling her" Bellamy replied walking into the room, followed closely by Roan. "Hello" Abby greeted them. They returned her greeting "So what were the results of the recent tests?" Bellamy asked. Abby shook her head "not good" she sighed "Sinclair thinks we're close, maybe another couple of months." Clarke sighed looking to Bellamy, who took her hand in his. "Let's hope" he said. Abby smiled at them "I know you guys are waiting for the air to clear, but you don't have to" she told them. Bellamy smiled at the screen "its okay," he assured Abby "we can wait a couple of months, but after that…" he trailed off. "After that, you guys have a beautiful wedding, even if I can't be there" she told them, though she sounded sad.

"Now for the two of you?" she shot a glance at Raven and Roan. "What?" Raven asked defensively. Clarke snickered in her seat next to Raven. "It was nice her mom had someone else to pick on for a change. Roan stared emotionless at the screen. Abby was doing her best to 'mother' Raven by making sure his intentions toward her were pure. While he was glad Abby cared enough about Raven to do so, it irked him just a little. "Abby" Raven rolled her eyes "stop, please?" she groaned turning a slight shade of pink. Raven shot a pleading look to Clarke. "So mom" Clarke interrupted "how are things with Kane?" she asked. Raven shot her a gracious look and Roan took a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. Abby sighed "okay, I get the point" Abby sighed "but you two are being careful, right?" she asked. Clarke rolled her eyes "yeah mom" she answered dryly "when they run out of condoms, they just go to the commissary and get some." Abby shook her head, but didn't say anything. Raven sat in he chair head in her hands. "Okay" Abby held her hands up in surrender "I'm done. Sorry I will try not to do the mom thing" she sighed. "Thank you Abby" Raven sighed finally looking up. "I have to go" she told them "we'll try again in a couple of months" she said. After the comlink went black, Bellamy doubled over laughing. Raven scoffed at him "Not funny Bellamy" she glared at him. "So that's what I missed not having a mom" Raven scowled looking at Clarke. Clarke shrugged "they can be a pain" she agreed. "You did notice how she dodged the Kane question, right?" Raven asked. Clarke shook her head "I knew she would, that's why I brought it up."

Finally, Bellamy straightened up. He still had a silly grin on his face. "Did I ever tell you about the conversation he tried to have with me?" he asked looking at Clarke. She shook her head "mom said he was going to have a talk with you" she said. Bellamy sat on the edge of Clarke's chair "he told me he felt responsible for you since he was the reason your dad wasn't around." Clarke grinned, "what did you say?" she asked. "I told him for the sake of his relationship with Abby, I would hear him out, but since he was in fact, not your father, our relationship was none of his business." Clarke cackled "I would have loved to been there to hear that" she said. Roan had been quiet since Abby called him out. "You okay over there?" Bellamy asked. He shook his head "I've been interrogated by tougher people than Abby Griffin" he replied, "So, why do I feel like a kid who made a terrible mistake?" he asked. Clarke laughed "because you got 'mommed'" she told him "and nobody does it better than Abby." Raven walked over to him "Its true" she said, "Abby is really good at it." He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close "she sure is" he agreed dropping a kiss on her lips. "Eww" Clarke groaned. "Shut up Clarke" Raven retorted kissing him again. "There goes your little soccer player again" Clarke glared at Bellamy. "We could get he auntie in here" he drawled "seeing as she seems to be the one she listens to." Raven looked over at Clarke "she's moving?" she asked excitedly, "I want to feel it." She ran over to the chair. Clarke led her hand to the place where the baby was moving "Amazing" Raven sighed, "Does she do that often?" Clarke laughed 'Usually only when I want to sleep" she chortled "but she's moving a lot more" she said. "So have you even tried to figure out boy's names yet?" Raven asked. Clarke shook her head "No, I told Bellamy if we end up having a boy, he has to come up with a name" she said trying and failing to stifle a yawn. Bellamy walked over to the chair and held out his hand "are you ready for a nap?" he asked. Clarke nodded, their daughter liked to play at night, keeping her parents up. "We'll catch you later" he said to Raven and Roan on the way out.

Raven sat down in the chair "I'm going to kill Abby" she growled. "Roan chuckled "that was intense' he agreed "but she does have a point' he said taking the seat next to her. "We probably need to talk about the possibility of a baby" he said. Raven looked at him 'I suppose we should" she sighed. Roan had always been up front about him being old fashioned in certain areas. She supposed a baby would fit into that category. "I guess I never gave it much thought" Raven said, "I mean I know it's a possibility, I'm not that clueless, but…." She trailed off. He turned her to face him "but what?" he asked. "With Clarke and Bellamy, a baby seems to be a natural progression of their relationship. I mean everybody else knew they were in love long before they even figured it out themselves.". Roan titled her head upwards so he could look her in the eyes. "I know how I feel about you" he told her "I like having you in my life and especially in our bed, even if you're just sleeping" he whispered. "I don't want you to leave, ever" he declared fiercely "but I don't know if that is the same a loving someone" he admitted. "I'm definitely going to be around to find out if it is, and if in the meantime there is a baby, then so be it" he said. "It will be the second most protected prince or princess in the ark" he promised. Raven laughed at the last part, they both knew Bellamy would be a fierce father and that before anyone at any time wanted to get to his daughter, they'd have to go through him. "I can live with that" she sighed leaning towards him to drop a kiss on his lips. Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her from her chair to his lap, continuing to kiss and caress her. Her breaths came in gasps as he deepened the kiss, then he suddenly stilled. "What's wrong?" she asked. Roan was staring at the monitors "Do you think Abby is just waiting, watching to tune in suddenly?" he asked. Raven laughed, "I think she probably busy right now, but she did a great job of getting in your head, huh?" she asked. He looked a little sheepish "maybe a little" he agreed, "Abby can be a little intimidating," he said. Raven chuckled, Abby would be happy to hear that. "We could always take this elsewhere," she whispered nuzzling his neck. Standing and lifting her into his arms "That's the best idea I've heard all day" he said walking out of the room.

Later that night, Clarke sat on her couch cackling at Raven's story of about how Roan couldn't even kiss her in the com room for fear that Abby might be watching and/or waiting for them. "Its not funny" Clarke she sighed "he's seriously freaked out!" Clarke laughed again, "shh" she whispered, "Bellamy's trying to sleep," she said. "Why are you out here?" Raven asked in a lower voice. She rubbed her belly "because somebody else is awake" she sighed. "Bellamy was asleep" he grumbled from the doorway of the room. "I know why you are awake" he said lying down on the couch with his head in Clarke's lap "what's your excuse?" he looked at Raven. "Abby put a huge cramp in my love life" she sighed. Bellamy, who was stroking Clarke's belly looked up to her for an explanation. "Roan is freaking out because of what Abby said," she explained. "Ahh" Bellamy sighed "she can do that." Octavia came in the front door a few minutes later, Bellamy looked up grinning at her "Shut up Bell" she growled. "I didn't say a word" he grinned even bigger. "Ok why are all of you up?" she asked. "Baby" Clarke answered. "Abby" Raven said. "Them" Bellamy growled sleepily. Octavia stared at the three of them before kneeling down in Front of Clarke "Oh little spot in mommy's belly. I know you're going to be so cute and adorable when you get here" she spoke softly "but In the meantime, could you maybe take a nap?" she pleaded. Raven, who had been rubbing Clarke's belly, gasped as the moving suddenly slowed. "Really?" she asked. Bellamy nodded "aggravating isn't it?" he mumbled still half asleep. "Go to bed you guys" she looked at Raven and Octavia we'll see you in the morning. "Raven" she called to her. Raven turned around "don't let Abby freak you out. Roan cares about you, maybe even loves you, but you can bet if there is a baby before there is those three little words, nothing is going to change." Raven shot her an appreciative look. "Come on Bell" she said playing with his hair "lets go to bed." Bellamy threw an arm over her lap "Uh-huh" he grumbled pulling he down next to him. "Cant move…too tired" he sighed. Clarke smiled "okay" she whispered kissing him on the cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

Roan woke up to find Raven's side of the bed empty. Looking around he noticed her blanket and shoes were missing. Then he heard the soft click of the door. "Sorry, did I wake you up?" she asked. He shook his head "Where were you?" he asked. "Talking to Clarke" she said climbing into bed next to him. "What was she doing up?" he asked. "The baby was up" she grinned remembering how the baby had stilled when Octavia asked it to stop moving. "What is so funny?" Roan asked looking up at her. "I didn't really think babies could hear anything when they are in their mommy's belly, but they do" she said. He gave her an odd look "Clarke and I were talking, which woke Bellamy up, so the three of us were on the couch when Octavia came in" she grinned. "Poor Bellamy" Roan sighed "he thought he was actually going to get some sleep when he and Clarke moved over there" he laughed. "Hey" Raven scoffed swatting at him, but he was too fast and grabbed her hands pulling her down with him. "So what happened next" he asked "Octavia walked over asked the baby to quiet down and she did…" Raven chuckled. "Octavia can be a force to be reckoned with if she chooses to" Roan snickered running his hands up and down Raven's sides. "Did you sleep okay?" she asked. "I didn't wake you up when I left did I?" he shook his head "I didn't hear you leave" he assured her "but I did notice you were gone.' Raven grinned "Is that so?" she asked. Nodding, he pulled her closer "have I mentioned how much better I sleep when you are here?" he asked? "Maybe a time or two" she sighed settling back into his embrace.

Clarke was the first to stir a few hours later. The couch was bigger and softer than the bed she and Bellamy had shared in their room, but she definitely missed the much bigger, much softer bed in their new room. Bellamy lay on the couch, his arm lopped around her belly, his head lying on her chest. She curled her fingers in his hair. He was already so proud and possessive of his daughter. Clarke knew he was going to be a good daddy, but God help anyone who ever wanted to date their daughter. They would never pass his test. "Good morning" Bellamy greeted softly kissing her softly on the lips. "Morning" she returned "sorry we woke you up." Bellamy chuckled "I should probably get used to that, huh?" he asked, placing a soft kiss on her belly "good morning baby girl" he whispered. He felt a flutter on his chin. Clarke smiled at him, "who knew you were such a sap" she chortled. Their little girl would have him wrapped around her finger in no time.

He raised himself up and kissed her again. "Geez" Octavia came in the room "don't you guys have a room of your own to do that in?" she scowled. Bellamy sat back patting the couch beside him. Octavia feigned a big sigh and sat down between him and Clarke placing a hand on her belly "Please" Clarke pleaded "Don't wake her up!" Octavia grinned and moved her hand "ok" she sighed dramatically. "So, who was it last night?" Bellamy asked his sister. "Nobody you know" she shot back "and nothing happened, it turns out Earthborn boys have standards" she shook her head. "Thank God for small favors" Bellamy chuckled."I'm serious Bell" she complained. "Me too" he said "maybe you'll find someone who appreciates who you really are." Octavia sighed "you are just really happy and want everyone else to be" she said. Bellamy supposed that might be true, but it was also true that he wanted his baby sister to be happy too. He didn't like the idea of her having 'fun' with various guys. First of all, he knew all too much about that lifestyle. Second of all she deserved to have more. "O" he said looking at her " I want more for you than to have sex with random people. "I'm being safe Bell" she said "nobody is getting hurt." Bellamy frowned, but he knew his pleas were falling on deaf ears. "I'll stop" he held his hands up as Octavia shot him a blazing glare. "Just please be careful" he sighed kissing her cheek. "I will Bell" she promised him.

Octavia left leaving him with Clarke who looked at him with amusement. "It's going to be fun watching you with our daughter" she laughed. "Find that funny do you?" he asked, crawling on the couch toward her. Clarke nodded, still grinning. 'So you're going to be okay if our daughter finds a guy who does this with her" he asked whispering something in her ear. She placed her arms around his neck "to be fair, I might need to see what that would look like" she whispered "you now to make a more informed decision and all." He grinned, "That can be arranged" he said as he stood up, lifted her into his arms and carried her to their bedroom.

Raven turned into Roan's side, her hair splayed across his chest. He twirled a handful of her hair between his fingers. Still sleeping, she sighed, her breath hot on his chest. The conversation with Abby still fresh in his mind, he thought about her comments. His gaze fell on Raven's sleeping form. He loved having her here, loved that she was so relaxed against him. He loved her smart mouth, her sassy attitude. He loved that she wasn't afraid to stand up to him. _He loved her_. That particular truth hit him like a ton of bricks.  When did that happen? Raven moved against him, her hand moving across his chest. He captured her hand in his and kissed her fingertips. She opened her eyes and met his gaze. "I love you" he sighed claiming her lips before she could respond. “Finally figured that out, huh?” she drawled when they stopped kissing to catch their breath. “what can I say?” he chuckled “I’m a slow learner.” She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck “It’s a good thing I love you too then” she said leaning against him. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"You're right" Clarke told Bellamy much later "our daughter will not be dating until she is like thirty." Bellamy laughed and wrapped his arm around her waist, his hand resting on her rounded belly. "I can't believe she is still asleep" he chuckled "isn't this usually playtime?" he asked. Clarke snorted "Give her a few minutes, she'll be waking up soon." As if on cue Bellamy felt a flutter on his hand "see, there she is" Clarke grinned. Bellamy was still amazed at the amount of pressure his little girl could inflict being as tiny as she was, and even more amazed at Clarke's ability to handle it. "you're amazing" he whispered into her hair. "How am I amazing?" she asked. "Doesn't that hurt?" he asked. Clarke laughed "it depends on where she kicks, mostly it just feels weird" she told him. "Ooh" Clarke groaned "Then she goes and does that" Clarke groaned when the baby moved again.

Bellamy rubbed Clarke's belly gently "Does it bother you that everyone touches your stomach?" he asked. Clarke shrugged "not so much now, but there will be a time when I really won't want them to" she said. He looked into her eyes, "When that time comes say something" he told her "If that doesn't stop them, I will." Bellamy traced a hand on her face "I will, I promise" she said. She loved that he would protect her and the baby at any and all costs. "Okay" she sighed "she's wide awake now, you stay here and get some sleep, and it's apparently time for mommy and daughter to bond. "Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded "yes get some sleep. I love you" she said kissing him softly. "Will Raven be joining you again?" he asked. Clarke laughed probably, I'll close the door."

A few minutes later Raven appeared in the doorway. Clarke waved her in. "Is Bellamy asleep?" she answered. Clarke nodded "I closed the door so we won't wake him up again." Raven sat down on the couch next to Clarke "he did it" she said softly. "Who did what?" Clarke asked "sorry, pregnancy brain" she sighed. Raven shook her head "Roan, he told me he loved me, then kissed me like he would die if he didn't." she sighed dreamily. Clarke suppressed a laugh "did you expect something else to happen?" she asked. Raven threw her a dirty look "Clarke!" she exclaimed. "Of course he loves you" Clarke pointed out "you know how angry he gets when he thinks about the way you were raised or how he tells you he can't sleep without you. Those things go beyond sex and chemical attraction" she told Raven. "Do you love him?" she asked. "I don't know, I mean I feel the same way, but ..." she trailed off. Clarke placed her hand on Raven's "Bellamy said it first too" she told Raven "It took me a couple of days to process it before I could say it to him" she told Raven.

"This is so confusing" Raven sighed raggedly. Clarke laughed and patted her on the shoulder "don't stress over it, just let things happen naturally." The door to the suite opened and Octavia walked in followed by a guy neither of them could recognize. "Shh" she placed a finger to her lips "my brother and his fiancé are sleeping" she said. Then she turned to see how wrong she was. She rolled her eyes and shook her head "great" she muttered. Clarke laughed "Bellamy is asleep, and the door is closed, go on" she said "your secret is safe with me." Octavia threw her a grateful look. The Earthborn boy with her wore a sheepish look, but followed Octavia. After her door shut with a soft click, Clarke and Raven both had a good laugh.

"I'm going to get my girl back at some point, right?" Roan scowled as he and Bellamy were returning from a ball game one day. The earthborn celebrated their first victory over King Roan in many games. Roan blamed it on his lack of sleep, seeing as Raven had abandoned their bed most evenings to stay up with Clarke. It seemed the four of them had settled into a pattern over the course of the last month that neither Bellamy, nor Roan appreciated. Bellamy scoffed "at least you still get to sleep in your bed" he grumbled "I got kicked out of mine." Roan laughed at that, Raven has said as much earlier. Clarke's growing belly and various other pains had made the couch in the suite uncomfortable, so the two of the had taken to lying in Clarke and Bellamy's bed. His only choice was to try to ignore them or sleep on the couch, mostly he chose the latter.

"Well if you get desperate, there's an extra bedroom in out suite" he offered. Bellamy flashed him an appreciative look "I appreciate the offer" he said "but I think I'll kick O out of her room. She can sleep on the couch. Which works out, since you can't entertain anyone while sleeping on the couch" he gave an evil grin. Roan shook his head. Bellamy did love to aggravate Octavia, almost as much as he liked to aggravate Raven. "You know we could just crash their party" Roan suggested. Bellamy thought about that for a second "We could" he agreed "but are you sure you're prepared to hear the things they talk about?" he asked. Roan snorted "maybe not" he sighed "we could start a poker game" he suggested. Bellamy scoffed "they would wipe the floor with you" he said. Roan chuckled "I've been practicing, besides you need to learn to sleep when the baby does, which apparently will be during the day" he grumbled. He had a point Bellamy decided, "let's do it!"

Clarke got so little sleep in the night thanks to the baby's constant moving, she spent most of the day sleeping. Bellamy was grateful to that because he got to spend some quality time with her and his little girl. Today, while she slept he was happy to hold her. Her stomach had definitely grown rounder. Bellamy's heart swelled, soon his little girl was going to be here, and he would be able to hold her. He placed his hand on her belly and felt a little flutter, "hey you in there" he whispered "let mommy get some sleep." Clarke rolled over "too late" she sighed "she's been moving around for a while now."

Bellamy dropped a kiss on her lips. Clarke stretched and yawned allowing him better access to her. "Are you okay?" he asked concerned. Clarke nodded "I'm fine" she assured him, but something in her voice was off. "Hey," he turned her head to look into his eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked. Clarke sighed "it nothing really" she sighed "I just …" she trailed off, tears in her eyes. Bellamy sighed and gathered her into his arms. His mom went through this about this point in her pregnancy. The combination of hormones and not being able to sleep were wreaking havoc on her. He chuckled "its not funny Bell" she protested. "I'm sorry" he spoke softly into her hair "I promise it will be okay. This is supposed to happen" he told her. "I'm supposed to be fat and overtired and weak?" she asked. "You are not fat" he told her "you are beautiful, very beautiful" he whispered gazing into her eyes. "And yes, you are supposed to be tired and emotional" he told her. "We could get O to talk to her" he grinned. Clarke shook her head "she stopped listening to her dear old auntie" Clarke chortled. Bellamy laughed "good" he said, taking more pleasure in Clark's words that he probably should have. Clarke leaned against him, her head on his chest. After a while, her breathing slowed and Bellamy knew she was asleep. "I love you" he said dropping a soft kiss on her cheek. Pulling a blanket up over them, Bellamy just held her in his arms and soon fell asleep beside her.

Octavia entered the suite to find the living room empty. She turned and touched a finger to her lips silencing Harlo, who was walking behind her. She tiptoed to the doorway of Clarke and Bellamy's room. The two of them were sound asleep. She smiled, they were so happy. She was glad Clarke was getting some sleep; she got so little sleep with the schedule the baby was on. "Maybe we should go somewhere else" he whispered quietly. She shook her head motioning for him to follow her, but he stopped in his tracks. Octavia sighed; this earthborn boy was going to be a problem. "Look" he whispered "I've seen what the arkadians do in the name of dating, but that's not how I was taught" he told her. "Neither was she" Bellamy spoke from the doorway. Octavia rolled her eyes "go back to bed Bell" she said. "In a minute" he retorted walking over to meet the guy who wouldn't sneak around with Octavia. He stuck his hand out "Its nice to meet someone who has some standards" he said. Octavia groaned and dropped her head in his hands. Harlo looked nervous, but he shook Bellamy's hand. "Roan and I are playing poker tonight in his suite, do you play?" he asked. He nodded, he had traded teaching stickball for learning poker, and he was a fair player. "Great" Bellamy patted his back, "you should come, 9:00" he told him. He shot a triumphant grin at Octavia before returning to his room and closing the door.

Sitting on the couch Octavia scowled at him "why?" she asked. He grinned at her '"Your brother deserves to know who is dating his sister" he told her. She just shook her head at him. "Are you really going to play poker with them?" she asked. "Why not?" he asked. Octavia pursed her lips "why are you doing this?" she asked. "Octavia you have been leading your brother on about us, its time to come clean." Octavia sighed "you don't understand" she exclaimed "Bell is just so intrusive..." she sighed. "He loves you and he wants to know you're okay." Octavia shot him a glare "He is over the moon happy and wants everyone else to be" she retorted. "That is probably true also but he also wants you to know you're with a guy who will treat you right" he said.

Raven lay in Roan's arms on their bed. Both of them were wide awake, when they should be sleeping. "I miss having you here" he sighed. "I could stay" she said "Clarke would understand." Roan caressed her arm with his hand "its okay" he said kissing her softly "Clarke needs you and besides Bellamy and I have a plan" he told her. "Oh really?" she asked leaning up on her elbows "What exactly have the two of you come up with?" she asked. He told her how Bellamy said he'd gotten kicked out of his own bed and how he'd offered the extra room in their suite, but they'd made other plans. "a poker game?" she asked, eyebrows arched "do you even know how to play poker?" she asked. "I've learned a little" he said "besides this way, we all get to sleep during the day, with the people we want to sleep with" he gazed at her "and still stay awake at night. Plus Bellamy doesn't get kicked out of his own bed" he stared down at her. Raven laughed "he survived" she chuckled.

Roan shook his head and pulled her in for a kiss. "Brat" he sighed "Clarke might be onto something when she says you and Bellamy have to be related somehow" he said. "You're sure you don't care?" she asked. He pulled her down beside him "I swear I don't mind" he said gazing into her eyes "I don't understand the thing you have with Clarke, but I don't mind" he said. Raven looked up at him, when he looked at her, he saw past all her flaws and weird quirks. "I love you" Raven said kissing him softly. "I love you too" he whispered huskily pulling her deeper into his arms and capturing his lips with his. Raven's breath came in shallow gasps and he nuzzled the sensitive area on he neck. "How much time do we have before you abandon me for the night?t" he said claiming her lips in a searing kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck "I think I have a few hours yet" she sighed "what did you have in mind." Roan's answer came in the form of a searing kiss that took her breath away.

Very early the next morning, Bellamy and Roan returned to the suite after playing poker all night. "When did you become a card shark?" Bellamy grumbled. Roan chuckled "I'm a fast learner" he replied, He had a nice stack of chocolate pudding pouches to show for it too. Bellamy may have gotten badly beaten at poker all night, but he also got to know the young man Octavia had been seeing, though not as well as he'd hoped since Octavia crashed their poker game. They sent Octavia into the room Bellamy shared with Clarke to make sure her and Raven were both decent. After a few seconds, she came out "All clear" she said "good night big brother" she laughed knowing full well she'd ruined his plan to drill Harlo all night about his relationship with her. "Good night brat" he said kissing the top of her head. "Good night Roan" Octavia looked behind Bellamy then went into her room and closed the door.

Roan shook his head "she had your number tonight" he chuckled. "She wasn't the only one" he grumbled, still in disbelief that Roan had beaten him so bad. "Just think" Roan said brightly "If this keeps up" he said dropping his voice looking into the bedroom where both Clarke and Raven had fallen asleep, "you'll have a couple of months to practice." Bellamy smiled "aren't those two a pair?" he chortled. Clarke and Raven had both fallen asleep, somehow taking every inch of space on the big bed. "She really did kick you out of bed, huh?" Roan snorted. "You thought I was sleeping on the couch because it was comfortable?" he scoffed. Roan walked to Bellamy's side of the bed, scooped Raven up into his arms and bid Bellamy a good day's sleep. Bellamy returned his greeting, stifling a yawn.

He dropped into the bed beside Clarke and pulled her into his arms "how's our little girl?" he asked when she stirred a little bit. "Finally, asleep" she sighed leaning back into him "don't wake her up" she growled sleepily. "I wouldn't dream of it" he chuckled into her hair, careful not to touch her belly. Their daughter seemed to take that particular action as a challenge. "Did you have fun?" she asked. Bellamy scowled "His highness cleaned me out and Octavia crashed the party, but yes" his voice softened "I had fun. How about you?" he asked. Clarke laughed; she knew Octavia was going to crash the boy's poker game. "We just talked and eventually fell asleep, but yeah it was fun" she replied. They lapsed into an easy silence before both of them drifted off to sleep.

Roan silently let himself out of the suite and crossed the hall to his and Raven's suite. She had woken up just enough to throw her arms around his neck and rest her head on his chest. "What time is it?" she asked "very early" he said softly, 'Go back to sleep." She snuggled into him "How was your card game?" she asked him. "Pretty good" he replied directing her eyes to a large pile of pouches on the table. There had to be ten or more. "Is that?" she asked reaching down to grab a couple as they passed the table. Roan nodded laughing "cleaned them out, huh?" she laughed "Thank you" she said dropping kiss on his cheek. "Really?" he cocked his head "did you see that stack on the table?" he asked, putting his hands at her waist and sliding her down his body until she was standing on her own two feet. "Oh you wanted something more?" she batted her eyelashes. "Maybe" he replied dropping his head to claim her lips. Still clutching the pouches she returned the kiss with a moan. "You know I love it when you do that" she sighed "but you what else I love?"

Roan looked at her amusement dancing in his eyes "This?" he held up the pudding pouches he managed to pry out of her hands. "Yes" she said reaching for the pouches, which he now held over his head. She reached for it and managed to grab the bottom of one o the pouches and squeeze it. The top popped off and chocolate pudding squirted everywhere. Roan groaned, "yuck" he exclaimed. "Yum" Raven countered standing on the bed, licking the chocolate off his chin. Roan placed his hands on her hips and pulled her close. "You're supposed to eat it, not wear it" he said huskily, nuzzling her neck where a spot of chocolate pudding found its way. "We could always go take a nice, long, hot shower" she whispered tracing a finger along his jaw. "I like the way you think" he said. Raven shrieked as Roan picked her up and walked toward their private bathroom

A pattern began to form among the two couples. Bellamy and Roan continued to play poker in the evenings leaving Raven and Clarke to hang out and talk, though their game had become quite popular. They outgrew the small table in Roan's suite, so they moved the game to the council room. Sometimes, Clarke and Raven would go, just for a few hours to watch. Bellamy had learned a few tricks and had started winning almost as often as Roan. Which may have been a good thing, by this point Roan had scored enough chocolate pudding for Raven to bathe in. She threatened to a time or two, but the glittering look in Roan's eye made her think of other things she'd rather be doing. This particular night, Clarke, who now had a very swollen belly, and feet to match had been forbidden by Bellamy to do anything but rest. Raven brought over some of her pudding pouches and the two of them sat on the bed talking and eating them.

Octavia blazed through the door and angrily lay down on the bed between them. Her feet dangling off the bed, elbows bent she leaned on them, her chin resting in her hand. "What's wrong?" Clarke was the first to speak. "They locked me out" she spat out. "Who?" Clarke asked. "Bellamy" she said angrily "let Harlo in, then closed the door and locked it." Clarke knew Bellamy was dying to get Harlo away from Octavia to have a chat with him. "Chocolate?" Raven asked holding out a pudding pouch. Octavia, still scowling, took the pouch and began eating it's contents. "He's going to do the big brother thing, right? She sighed, still fuming. Clarke nodded "probably" she said "he's wanted to do that for a while now" she confessed. "So embarrassing" she sighed. "He loves you" Raven told her "he's taking care of you like he told Aurora he would" she said. "If it helps" she sighed "he talked to Roan before we moved in together."

Octavia looked less angry now, but she was still unhappy. "Harlo isn't like the arkadians" she finally said "he's old fashioned." Raven grinned "So was Roan at first. He said he wanted to know about me, before he…:" she trailed off blushing slightly "it was kind of nice, but waiting was torture." Octavia knew exactly what Raven meant, though for her there was a little more to it. She still felt the overwhelming pain of losing Lincoln at times, something Harlo seemed to understand that. "It wasn't that way with you" Octavia turned to her. Clarke shrugged "Bellamy and I's relationship grew from the very first day on earth. We went from enemies, to two people who leaned on each other in order to make the choices we had to" she told them. "From there things just kind of happened. You two are with people you're just met, you have many things to learn about each other. Take the time. Learn" she told them.

Raven scowled at her "this from the women who took four years to realize she was in love her best friend?" She turned to Octavia, "Trust me Octavia" she said "when Harlo is ready for the next step, it will be well worth it!" Octavia shook her head "and if talking to Bellamy scares him off" she asked. "Then is he really the one you want around?" Clarke asked. Octavia supposed she had a point. Bellamy was going to be in her life forever, and whoever she dated needed to learn to deal with him "I suppose" she sighed "but if he says or does anything embarrassing, I'm going to spoil his daughter so rotten…" she snorted. "You and everybody else" Clarke snorted.

Bellamy knew he would pay for locking Octavia out of the room, but he was tired of waiting for a chance to grill Harlo on the nature of his relationship with Octavia. Apparently, his reputation had preceded him because the kid looked like he was being led to his death by firing squad. "Relax kid" he sighed "I know you've heard I'm tough, and don't get me wrong I can be" he eyed the boy, who stared warily at him. "I just need to know that my sister is in good hands" he told Harlo. Harlo swallowed hard staring from Bellamy to Roan "Is there going to be a game tonight?" he asked. Bellamy nodded "In a little bit, I just wanted to talk to you is all." Sighing he nodded "Okay" he said, definitely intimidated. "Look" Bellamy tried to smile to ease the situation "I won't hurt you, unless you hurt my sister" he started "I just want to know what your intentions are toward her" he finished.

"Octavia still misses Lincoln a lot" Harlo said “he is still in her head and her heart.”

 "She is not ready for another serious relationship yet"  Bellamy agreed. "But I enjoy hanging out with her" Harlo continued "which is a lot more than some of the others she was hanging with had in mind" he told Bellamy. "We have fun, and maybe someday, she'll be ready for more, but I can promise you I have no terrible plans for her." Bellamy chuckled that was not the answer he'd expected, but he liked and appreciated the honest assessment of the situation. "Okay, I guess I can live with that" he grinned "But I'm here to tell you here and now, if you EVER hurt my sister…" Harlo saw the change in Bellamy's eyes from amusement to undeterred glittering anger, he held up his hands "I don’t plan on intentionally hurting Octavia, you have my word" he said. Bellamy nodded "fine, if you want, you can go get Octavia, but be warned…she is going to be very angry" Belllamy told him. Harlo ran out of the room like his feet were on fire. The laughter Roan had been holding in burst out. “your poor daughter will never get a date." Bellamy scoffed "and the problem with that is…?" he asked, making Roan laugh even harder.

Harlo stopped to catch his breath. He'd met a lot of scary people in his life, but none quite as scary as Bellamy Blake protecting his sister. He tentatively knocked on the door at the suite, trying to regain his composure. Octavia answered it "What?" she asked. He grinned, recalling that Bellamy has said she would be angry. "Bellamy said to come ask you if you wanted to play in the game" he said. She put her hands on her hips "What did he say to you?" she asked. "He just wanted to know what my intentions were" Harlo answered. Octavia sighed "I'm sorry, Bellamy is…" he blew out a hard breath. "Your big brother, who only wants to make sure you're okay" Harlo said "A little intense about it, but that's all he wants to do." Octavia narrowed her eyes "What did he say to you?" she asked shrewdly "I told you he just wanted to make sure you weren't being hurt" Harlo replied. That sounded like Bellamy. "fine" she sighed "let me tell Clarke I'm leaving."

Bellamy strolled into his room to find Clarke wide awake and sitting up, but Raven had fallen asleep on his side of the bed. Roan was on his way, but needed to make a pit stop first, so Bellamy crawled up the bed and wedged his body between them. "Ooh you were in big trouble earlier" Clarke cooed at him. He chuckled "yeah, she was pretty much pissed off at me" he agreed. He told Clarke how Octavia preceded to beat him unmercifully at poker "who knew she was actually paying attention" he grumbled. Clarke laughed "so, did you interrogate Harlo?" she asked. "I like that kid" he declared. "He basically said O is not ready for a serious relationship yet, but when she is he'll be there." Clarke grinned at him "so he passed your test, then?" she asked. Bellamy nodded "for now, but he is a guy" he pointed out. Clarke shook her head "Poor Harlo" she sighed. Roan walked in a few minutes later. He stopped in the doorway and chuckled "I could just leave her there" he said. "No" Bellamy declared "there is not that much room in here." Roan walked over to the bed "Hey" he whispered gently "come on, lets go home" he said scooping her up in his arms, “Hi” she mumbled sleepily wrapping her arms around his neck. "good night" he said walking to the door and heading for his suite.

"So are you and Octavia okay then?" she asked. Bellamy shrugged "I guess, we'll see if she comes home tonight..." he laughed. They heard the door to the suite open and Octavia flounced into the room "seriously, what did you say to him?" she asked. "Why" Bellamy asked, "He wouldn't even kiss me tonight and when I invited him in…" she fumed. Bellamy sat up "has it ever occurred to you that maybe that is who Harlo is?" he asked "that maybe he wants more than roll in the hay?" he asked. That thought had occurred to Octavia, she just didn't want to think about it. "Look O" he sighed "I'm sorry, okay I should have been more patient, but I needed to know you weren't dating some loser who would get what he wanted and go away, okay?" he asked.

Octavia sighed and sat on the edge of the bed "Bell" she looked at him "thank you for worrying about me, but I promise I will let you meet anyone who I get serious about okay, until then just trust me?" she pleaded. Bellamy glanced over at Clarke, who smiled, but said nothing. "I'll try" he sighed "but to be clear, its not you I don't trust." He told her "I was that guy once, sex was nothing more than a means to an end, and I didn't care who it was with. I want better for you, and for my daughter" he said his hand tracing small circles on Clarke's belly. "I'm a big girl Bell," she said kissing him on the cheek "I can take care of myself, but if I ever get into trouble you will be the first one I call" she assured him. He sighed "I suppose that is the best I'm going to get, huh?" he asked. Octavia nodded "Okay, I will stop" he promised "but if I see anything that I don't like…" he trailed off. Octavia nodded in agreement, she didn't need to know what would happen if anyone hurt her, even accidently. Thank you" she said "now, I'm going to bed" she said bidding them a good night.

"I'm too old for this" he declared. Clarke laughed "you're not too old" she replied "just maybe a little too old fashioned for Octavia's sake, but at least she knows you care" she told him. "Is it too late to have a boy?" he asked kissing her "because if its this hard with my sister..." Clarke chortled "Well there is still hope, if you really want a boy, but what if he's just like you?" she asked. Bellamy buried his head in a pillow "I think ill take my chances with a girl" he decided.


	4. Chapter 4

Roan was telling Raven about Bellamy's talk with Harlo. She squealed with laughter when he told he how Harlo ran out of the conference room. "Remind me never to make an enemy of Bellamy Blake "he told her grinning. “When he started telling Harlo that if Octavia got hurt the look in his eyes changed from amusement to angry in a flash." Raven nodded "His mom made him promise to take care of her when he was a little boy' she said "it's a promise he's never broken, at all costs." She told him how and why Bellamy came to be on the earth in the first place. 'Wow" he exclaimed. Raven nodded "she has been his responsibility her entire life. The second she was born, he was told he had to keep her safe" Raven told him.

He sighed "Did anyone on the ark have a good childhood?" he asked. Raven looked thoughtful "define good?" she answered "I mean it wasn't all fun and games, but it wasn't all bad either." The more Roan learned about their lives in space, the more he was glad for the life he had. Like their lives, he had his share of troubles, but as a child, he was allowed to just be a child. He swore to himself if he and Raven ever had a child, it would first be allowed to have a childhood, rather than to be thrust into an adult role much too early. "I haven't seen that look in awhile" she said "what's going on in that head of yours?" He looked at her "We had an intense life here on earth" he told her "from the start we were taught responsibility, respect and to do our best for the clan, but our childhood was never stolen from us" he said. "I cant imagine how much all of you went through to be the people you are, but I wont raise a child like that" he told her. Raven smiled "I know" she assured him "and believe me none of us want that for our children. That's why Bellamy and Clarke hatched this whole plan to take over the ark. They knew what leadership would look like if the old generation of arkadians would have taken over and they wanted to change that. I can guarantee you there wouldn't have been late night poker games and stickball" she told him.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer "I'm glad you're here with me" he sighed "Even if I have to share you at night" he said dropping a soft kiss on her lips. "Only for a couple more months" she whispered "then I'll be right here where I belong." Pulling her down into the bed with him, he pulled the covers over her "sounds like a plan to me" he said sleepily. She snuggled against him, laying her head on his chest. His free hand entangled in her hair, playing with it until sleep overtook both of them.

The next morning Bellamy and Roan sat in the com room waiting for Abby's page to let them know how the most recent test had gone. Outside the ark, they could see patches of green grass growing and someone even reported seeing small animals but Bellamy was not taking any chances. Even a little radiation could do a lot of damage, and he especially had a lot to lose if it did. The comlink pinged and Abby's face came on the screen. "Oh hey" she greeted, expecting to see Raven and Clarke as well "where are the girls?" she asked. "Clarke is in bed, resting and keeping her feet up" Bellamy told her "and Raven stayed with her." Abby looked a little sad, and concerned "Is she okay?" Abby asked. Bellamy nodded "just some swelling, the healer said she needs to be off her feet for a few days" Bellamy replied. "I bet she loves that" Abby scoffed. Bellamy nodded "she's definitely not happy about it, but she is okay otherwise" he assured her.

Abby nodded as much as she wanted to see Clarke, she knew swelling was a part of being pregnant, but too much was a bad thing. "So the test?" Bellamy prompted wanting to get back to Clarke. She was not in the best of moods lately, so he tried to spend more time with her, since he was partly to blame for what was going on with her body. "I think you guys better start planning that wedding" she sighed "hopefully by the time it gets here, I can come, but if not do it anyway" she told him. "I'm sorry Abby" he said "I know you wanted to be here for it" he smiled at her. She nodded "Its okay Bellamy, you just take care of my daughter and I will deal with everything else" she told him. He nodded "I will I promise" he said. Abby turned to Roan "and Raven, how is she?" Roan shrugged "she's doing okay too" he told Abby "spending a lot of time with Clarke these days. "You guys call if you need anything okay, and Bellamy you may need to find a way around the bed rest thing, or you might have a caged tiger on your hands" she advised. Bellamy chuckled "ill remember that" he laughed. Abby bid them goodbye and good luck before signing off. "Clarke is going to hate this" Bellamy sighed. Roan looked up "about Abby's advice" he looked over at Bellamy "I might have an idea." Bellamy arched his eyebrows "oh? He asked. Roan nodded and motioned for Bellamy to follow him.

Octavia met them in the hall "So?" she asked. Bellamy shook his head. "Okay, you can tell her that" she snorted "she is cranky enough without adding bad news to the mix." Bellamy did not need to ask who she was talking about. He sighed "Go with Roan, see what he has in mind. I'll go sit with Clarke." Bellamy entered their suite; he didn't hear voices, so he supposed she wasn't too upset. He turned into their bedroom "I hear you're being disagreeable" he said sitting down. She glared at him "that happens when you're stuck in bed" she retorted. "We're working on a solution for that" he told her "where's Raven?" he asked looking around. Clarke shrugged, but didn't say anything. He'd seen just about every emotion Clarke expressed and he knew she there was more going on than her just being angry about being stuck in bed. "What's really wrong?" he asked softly playing with a strand of her hair. She still hadn't said anything, but her breathing has slowed. Her eyes shined with unshed tears "hey" he whispered turning her to face him "It's okay" he said pulling her into his arms.

In all the years he'd known Clarke, the one thing he'd never seen was her do was cry. She got angry and even more stubborn, but crying was not a weakness she would allow herself to show. Unfortunately for her stubborn pride her pregnancy had set off a hormonal inbalance in her body. Today, her hormones won the battle. He felt her hot tears on his back, but said he said nothing. After a while, she relaxed against him. Caressing her gently, he moved her so that she sat across him. She buried her head in his chest, wrapping her arms around him. Raven appeared in the doorway holding a few pudding packs "Is she okay?" she asked. Bellamy nodded "Hormones one, Clarke zero" he chuckled. Clarke swatted his arms "jerk" she sighed still leaning against him. Raven walked over "I brought reinforcements" she said handing the pouches to her.

"Thank you" Clarke said "and I'm sorry." Raven snorted "if you think a little attitude is going to scare me away you are dead wrong sister" she shot back. "What kind of friend would that make me? Besides you might need to return the favor someday." Clarke sighed and opened one of the pudding pouches Raven had brought over "Roan better keep winning these" she declared "because at the rate we are going through them they are not going to last long." Bellamy shook his head "and here I thought I was the magic cure" he scoffed. "You are my hero" Clarke said kissing him on the cheek. "I love you" he whispered into her hair. "Even like this?" she sighed "especially like this" he said kissing her softly. Roan walked in pushing two wheeled chairs "Where's Octavia?" Bellamy asked. "She made a fast getaway" he chuckled "I guess I need to apologize to her, huh?" Clarke mumbled. "That would be good" Bellamy chuckled "but she can wait. First, we have someone to talk to" he told her. "I thought I was supposed to stay in bed" she grumbled.

"The healer said you needed to stay off your feet" Roan pointed out "She didn't say anything about staying in bed." Clarke looked to him for an explanation. Roan patted one of the chairs, indicating for Clarke to sit in it. Clarke climbed out of the bed and took a seat in the chair. Roan wheeled the other chair in front of her and lifted her feet into it. Bellamy grinned "very nice" he laughed. "Hand me a couple of those pillows" he looked at Raven, who threw him two fluffy pillows. Roan lifted her feet and placed the pillows under them. Then he leaned down and used a piece of rope to tie the two chairs together. "See, off your feet and yet mobile" he said grinning at her. "Thank you" she said smiling up at him. "Yes, thank you" Bellamy threw him a grateful look. Bellamy stood behind the chairs "shall we take this thing for a ride" he asked. Bellamy underestimated the difficulty he would have accurately steering two wheeled chairs down the hall. It was not easy, but for the first time in a long time, Clarke was having fun. Her smile alone made it all worthwhile. "Bellamy, where are we going" she squealed as he took a corner a little too fast and nearly took out one of the earthborn kids standing in the hall.

"He's going to kill somebody" Raven snorted, walking behind them with Roan. Roan chuckled "let's hope not" he replied. "That was a good idea" Raven told him. He grinned down at her "On a scale of 1 to 10, how bad was she?" he asked. "Eleven" Raven scoffed "she was going pretty stir crazy." Roan could imagine, if he were stuck in bed for days at a time, he would be too. "I was just channeling Abby" he told her about Abby's hint that they might need to get around the bed rest ordered by the healer. "Mother knows best" Raven chuckled. Between Bellamy's speed and Clarke's new wheels, they beat Raven and Roan to the com room by five minutes. By the time Raven and Roan arrived, Clarke and Bellamy already had Abby pulled up on the screen and were talking to her. "Caged Tiger, huh?" she laughed, Clarke turned a slight shade of pink "just a wee bit" Raven agreed. "Nice idea with the chairs" Abby commented to Roan. He shrugged "it just made sense, so why not try it" he replied. "As long as Mr. Andretti there doesn't crash it works great!" Raven grunted. Bellamy threw her a dirty look "It's a learning curve" he returned smartly. Abby laughed "and you?" she looked at Clarke "how are you?" Clarke shrugged "hang in there baby, the last couple of months are the worst, but the payoff is amazing" Abby told her. "So, I guess that means the latest test was a no go" Clarke said. Abby nodded "but we're getting closer. So you plan that wedding and have that beautiful baby. I'll get there as soon as I can to see you both" Abby sighed heavily.

Clarke nodded "okay mom" she spoke softly. "I love you Clarke" Abby smiled "and I'm so proud of you." Clarke nodded again; Bellamy knew she was trying to hold back the tears that threatened to come. "Hey, we'll plan it as far out as we can" he promised, holding her hand, "maybe by that time, they can make it." Clarke sighed "okay, we'll start planning, I love you mom" she spoke softly. The com link when black, "So" Raven piped up "We have a wedding to plan" she said "I say we get started right away." Bellamy threw her a look of gratitude "what do you need?" he asked. "For you two to get out of here" she told him "this is women's work." Roan and Bellamy chuckled "Okay" Bellamy agreed "we'll come by later, maybe the two of you can play poker with us tonight" he said dropping a kiss on Clarke's forehead.

Bellamy and Roan walked out of the com room. "That was a great idea" Bellamy told Roan as they walked down the hall. He shrugged "I just figured it could work, so why not. Is she okay?" he asked. Bellamy nodded "She's fine. Clarke is capable of a lot of emotions and she does a lot of things when she is angry, but she doesn't cry, ever" he explained. "Unfortunately, her hormones are waging war on her right now" Bellamy sighed. Roan nodded "Yeah, Raven said she was off the chain today" he replied. "When I got in the room today, she was quiet, too quiet. For Clarke, that is never good." Roan was hanging on to Bellamy's words, he'd probably need them someday "What did you do?" he asked. "I just held her. Nothing I was going to say would have made any sense to her, so I just held her" he sighed. "And she broke" he said "Cried for about ten minutes, then slugged me when I made a joke about it to Raven" he chuckled. Roan snorted "it sounds like you had it coming" he laughed.

"Is Bellamy that clueless?" Raven snorted "Doesn't he know we've been planning this wedding for weeks?" Clarke grinned "He's a guy Raven.” Raven was glad to see her smile "Are you feeling better?" she asked. Clarke sighed "yeah, these hormones are killing me" she grumbled. "I actually cried today" she shook her head. "Crying is a perfectly normal thing you know" Raven cocked her head toward Clarke. "I haven't cried since they floated my dad" Clarke said "Crying makes you weak" she said. Raven laughed "I know you feel that way, but crying is also a great way to relieve stress too" Raven pointed out. "Yeah, so is sex" Clarke countered.

Raven had to admit Clarke had her there. Raven yawned "I am so tired" she sighed. Clarke looked over at her "Didn't you get any sleep last night?" she asked. Raven nodded "yeah, but I have been tired a lot lately" she answered. Clarke turned to her "How long Raven?" she asked. "I don't know a week or so" she answered "why?" she asked. "Because I was tired too, a lot, right after I found out I was pregnant" she drawled looking at Raven pointedly. "I'm not" Raven shook her head "I can't be" she sat down. "Why did you find the magic condom stash and have been using it, because I know you and Roan are still having sex" Clarke asked. "Maybe we should find out" Clarke suggested. Raven sighed "I know it's important, but can we just wait a few days?" she asked. Clarke sighed "I'll give you two days, and then I tell Roan you need to get checked out" Clarke told her. Raven sighed "Okay, just give me that" Raven agreed. "Now, I have a surprise for you" she said walking to the apartment behind the com room.

She was gone a few minutes before she came back carrying beautiful full length white dress "Where did you get that?" Clarke gasped. "One of the earthborn women came to me last week, asked to measure you. I asked her why. She said they were working on something special for you. A Few days ago, they brought me this" she said. Clarke reached for the dress "Where did they find this material?" she asked. I don't know, maybe sheets or something" Raven said "even more impressive, its hand sewn, every inch of it." Tears glistened in Clarke's eyes, "why would they do this for me?" she asked. "They like you" Raven said "they respect you, plus they are baby crazy" she chuckled. "Well then they're going to  _love_  you" Clarke grinned. Raven yawned again, as did Clarke. "Come on sleepyhead, wheel me home and we'll both take a nap" Clarke ordered. "But first stash that dress" she said "We don't want Bellamy to see it before the wedding."

Roan and Bellamy didn't find the girls in the lab, so they checked the suite, where they found both girls asleep on the bed. "We should leave them" Bellamy said. Roan nodded in agreement. They walked out of the bedroom and closed the door behind them. "Raven's been sleeping a lot lately" Roan remarked. "well Clarke has been keeping her up at night" Bellamy said, though he had other ideas about what was going on. "How long do you think it will take them to plan the wedding" Roan asked. Bellamy scoffed "trust me, the wedding is well and truly planned" he chuckled. "Girls start planning for their wedding day from the time they are very young" Bellamy told him. "I would lay odds the two of them have been planning the wedding for the last few months" he finished. Roan had learned a lot about his friends the last few months, and by know he knew that Bellamy was probably right. "Hey you want to go play some ball" Roan asked . "Well the girls are sleeping, so why not" he agreed. It had been a while since either of them has played, seeing as Clarke and Bellamy's little bundle of energy had thrown the four of them into a different schedule.

Raven didn't know how long her and Clarke had slept but when she woke up she felt a lot better. Clarke was still asleep and given the day she'd already had Raven let her sleep. In the meantime, her thoughts were racing. Was Clarke right? Was she pregnant? Her and Roan had talked about what would happen if she got pregnant, but talking about having a baby and having a baby were two very different things. Bellamy walked into the room a few minutes later "hello there sleepyhead" he grinned at her. Noticing Clarke was still asleep, he lowered his voice "feeling better?" he asked. Raven nodded, but the smell of rotten apples hit her like a ton of bricks. She clutched her stomach and pushed him away. She tried to stand up but when she got to her feet the world began spinning. Bellamy lurched forward and caught her in his arms before she hit the floor.

"Oh boy" he chuckled "and Roan thought he was going to get his girl back in a month or so" he chuckled; this could be fun to watch. Clarke yawned and stirred "Is she okay?" she asked sleepily, looking at them. Bellamy nodded "she just passed out" he said lifting her into his arms and placing her on the bed. "The nine month flu?" he asked looking at Clarke. She nodded "I think so, I told her she has two days to find out before I drop a bug in Roan's ears. He chuckled "I think her two days are going to be cut short…" he chuckled. "How are you?" he asked. "Better" she answered "I'm sorry about this morning." He laughed "Abby told Roan and I we would have a caged tiger on our hand if we didn't figure out how to get you out of bed" he said "I guess she was right." Clarke scowled "she always is, its annoying."

Bellamy nodded in agreement "So how much of the wedding do you and Raven actually have planned?" he asked. Clarke snorted "It has been planned for months" she snorted. "She did surprise me with wedding dress though, said the Earthborn women had been working on it for a while now. "Really?" he asked. Clarke nodded "Its beautiful, too." She sighed. Raven groaned and stirred "what happened?" she groaned. "You passed out" Bellamy answered. Raven held her nose and her stomach at the same time "you stink Bellamy" she scowled. He looked at her and laughed "I don't think it's 'sympathy naseousness' anymore" he chuckled ruffling her hair. "Bellamy" Raven groaned. "Okay, okay I'm going to take a shower" he said shooting her an amused look. Raven looked at Clarke "Do you know how annoying it is when you're right?" she asked. Clarke chuckled "about as annoying as when you are right?" she returned, but not nearly as annoying as Abby" Clarke drawled. "Do we have to tell her?" Raven sighed. "I think eventually you will" Clarke said "its kind of hard to hide after a while."

Roan came into the suite looking for Raven as Bellamy was getting out of the shower. He figured he should give Roan a heads up, but it wasn't his place to spill the beans. "If I were you, I would shower first" he said nodding toward the bathroom. Roan glanced at him "Still bothers Clarke, huh?" he asked. "Uh yeah" Bellamy agreed. Something in his tone made Roan stop "I think I'll take my chances" he said catching Bellamy's gaze. Bellamy shook his head "sorry man" he sighed "not my story to tell." Roan appreciated that, but he had a feeling he already knew what was coming. Roan lagged behind Bellamy, before entering the room. He heard Bellamy address them "See fresh as a daisy" he strutted in "happy now?" he asked. "Much better" Clarke sighed "you can kiss me now." Bellamy laughed and walked over to her, dropping a kiss on her lips. Finally, he stood in the doorway watching them. All of a sudden, Raven clutched her stomach and shuddered. Bellamy glanced at Roan, who met his gaze and nodded in return. "You alright?" he looked at her. Raven nodded but didn't say anything. "Ok" she sighed sensing that all the eyes in the room were focused on her at the moment "I'm not all right" she said, moving as if to get up.

 "Sit down Raven" Bellamy commanded "before you pass out again." Roan looked at her, eyebrows arched "again?" he asked. She glowered at Bellamy. "I can't…" she trailed off. "You might want to go clean up?" Clarke suggested, and then come back "we'll keep an eye on her." Roan nodded then left the room to go shower and change in his suite. Raven sighed "well damn" she said "I guess the cats out of the bag." Clarke patted her shoulders "it sucks when your body turns on you, huh?" Clarke replied.

Roan stood in the shower, washing the scent of the ball field off of him. He remembered when Clarke was in her first three months of pregnancy, she had the same symptoms Raven was exhibiting. A baby? They were going to have a baby? They had talked about it, but he still wasn't sure he was ready for that. He would take her to the medical bay and they would find out, if it was true, then they would deal with that as well. Part of him was excited, he loved Raven and he knew she loved him, but another part of him was anxious. We're they ready to be parents? He guessed they would find out.

Ten minutes later, he was dressed in clean clothes and standing outside Clarke and Bellamy's suite. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and made his way to the bedroom. Raven was laying back on the bed, her eyes closed. "better?" he asked coming to sit down beside her. "Much" she sighed "thank you." He smiled, "So, have you been checked out yet?" he asked. She shook her head "I was going to go in a couple of days, but…" he cut off her words "We're going now" he said reaching for her hand "we'll find out, then we'll talk about what happens next." Raven nodded "Okay" she said allowing him to pull her to her feet. "Let us know when you find out" Clarke called to them on their way out the door. "We will" Roan assured her "thanks for looking after her" he told them. "So any predictions?" she asked Bellamy. "I think our little princess is going to have a prince of her own" he grinned pulling her into his arms and planting a kiss on her lips.

"Well, now what?" Raven asked looking at Roan. "Now we breathe, then we go tell Bellamy and Clarke" he said knowing they would want to know the answer sooner, rather than later. "Then we go back to our room and we talk about what happens next" he told her. She sighed "Hey," he said "this isn't a bad thing" he assured her pulling her closer. "I know" she sighed "I just, you know what my mom was like, how am I going to be a good mother?" she asked. He turned her to face him "One, you are nothing like your mother. Two, Because of the way your mother raised you, you know what not to do. And Three, nobody has a baby for the first time knowing what to do. Babies don't come with instruction manuals" he told her. She sighed and leaned into his chest. "We've talked about this" he told her, kissing the top of her head. "Yes, but talking about it is not the same as doing it" she exclaimed. "Hey" he said, tipping her chin to look into her eyes "You're tired and maybe in shock. We don't have to tell Bellamy and Clarke now if you want to get some rest" he told her. "They already figured it out anyway" she grunted "we might as well put them out of their misery, then I will take you up on that offer" she told him. He pulled her to his chest "I promise it's going to be okay" he said placing a soft kiss on her lips. Wrapping his arm around her, he walked with her to Clarke and Bellamy's suite. "Well?" Clarke asked when they entered the room. Raven was silent "I knew it" she squealed happily. Bellamy merely grinned at her. "What?" she asked? "Nothing" he said walking over to her and pulling her into a hug "congratulations" he said. "You are going to be a great mom" he told her. "Thank you Bellamy" she smiled "but right now I need to rest and process this news" she told him. "Go" he said "I'll stay with Clarke tonight" he told Roan.

"She is seriously freaked out" Bellamy sighed sitting back down next to Clarke. "So was I as I recall" she told him. He laughed "you really were" he agreed "she'll get used to it" he told her. "It's nice to have you home tonight?" she sighed snuggling against him. "It's nice to be home tonight" he said, kissing the top of her head. "So is she awake?" he asked. Clarke snorted "Of course, apparently she's going to be a night owl." Bellamy grinned "Can I?" he asked. Clarke had reached the point in her pregnancy where she had not wanted people to touch her stomach all the time. She nodded "Go ahead." Bellamy gently caressed her stomach; he'd been doing that for a few minutes, when he felt a solid kick. "Ouch" Clarke grumbled "be nice to mommy" he spoke into her belly, earning himself another soft kick on the jaw. Clarke laughed "be nice to daddy" she said rubbing the spot where the baby had kicked. "Everybody keeps asking what we have for names?" he said "care to share yours?" he asked.

They had agreed that the baby would carry Bellamy's last name. Clarke got to assign the first name, while Bellamy got to assign the middle name. Both of them had ideas, but so far neither of them were willing to share, even with each other. "I have a name in mind" she said "I think you'll like it." Bellamy cocked his head "that's it?" he asked. She nodded her head "You're going to be happy" she said kissing him softly. He entangled his fingers in her hair "are you sure you can't be convinced or tortured into it?" he drawled in between kisses. "Yes" she grinned "but feel free to try" she replied. He sighed "aren't you even curious about the middle name?" he asked "nope I trust you" she said. "Now about convincing me…?" she gazed at him. Bellamy knew a losing battle when he saw one, but it never hurt to try right "hmm" he spoke low and soft against her chin "I could start here, and go there or there or there…" he said before capturing her lips with blazing intensity.

Raven and Roan sat on the couch in their living room. She leaned into him, laying her head on his shoulders while he raked his fingers through her hair. "You're awful quiet" he spoke softly into her hair. "I'm just thinking" she sighed "Is this a good time? I don't want to raise a child in this ark" she confessed. Roan knew there was something more to her protests than her ability to be a good mom. "We have eight months before that question is answered" he told her. "And when the radiation clears, we will have a home of our own" he told her "a big one with lots of bedrooms" he told her. "Oh, you have high hopes of this happening again?" she looked down at her now flat stomach. "Well unless you intend to stop sleeping with me" he drawled nuzzling her neck "This will happen again" he said touching her stomach. "And since I have no intention of letting that happen, I think we'll need a really big house. Did I also mention that my younger brother was only a few minutes younger and that twins run in my family?" He asked. Raven cocked her head "you may have left that part out…" she said glaring at him. Chuckling, he turned her in his arms, kissed the sensitive spot on her neck and behind her ear, slowly lowering both of them so they were laying on the couch, "This…isn't…talking" she spoke between shallow gasps, "Sure it is?" he disagreed "We just aren't using words" he replied finally claiming her lips. "I give up" she sighed throwing her arms around his neck. "It's about time" he muttered silencing any further protests she may have had with his lips.

The next morning, Raven walked into Clarke's room "Ok, I guess I'm ready for this" she said sitting on the bed. Clarke laughed "I knew you would be" she said "you just have to remind yourself that we are not going to be stuck in this damned ark forever" Clarke told her. "One day, we'll have real homes where we can raise our children" she finished. Raven chuckled "Roan said the exact same thing last night, except he mentioned having lots of bedrooms. His younger brother, Tiga, was only younger by a few minutes and apparently twins run in their family" she drawled. Clarke squealed with delight "Apparently he has plans for a big family?" she said still laughing. Raven snorted "apparently, but can I get through this pregnancy first?"

Clarke suddenly had a big grin on her face. "What?" Raven asked. "So, you my, dear are having a baby with the king, which makes you a queen, which makes your baby a prince or princess..." she laughed. "I always knew I was a queen" Raven returned. Clarke snorted "so not what I meant" she said throwing a pillow at her. Bellamy strode into the room "have you recovered yet?" he asked Raven, ruffling her hair. She nodded "yeah from the first shock" she grinned "but the second, whew" she sighed. "The second?" he asked "what was that?" Raven looked at him, Bellamy was going to love this "remember Roan's younger brother?" she asked. "Younger was relative term." She explained. "Relative, how?" he asked. Relative, as in a few minutes" she shook her head. "Like Twins?" Bellamy asked. Raven nodded. Bellamy broke into fits of laughter. "Its not funny Bellamy" she glared at him.

Roan walked in to see Raven scowling at Bellamy "Twins?" Bellamy laughed again. Raven threw a pillow at him. "Bell" Clarke called from the bed. He stopped laughing and walked over to the bed to sit between Clarke and Raven. "I'm sorry" he smirked, doing his best to act like he was. "We don't want to say anything just yet" Raven told them. Clarke nodded, swatting Bellamy on the arm so he would acknowledge Raven's statement as well. "Yeah, got it" he said "your story to tell" he said still grinning. "Stop Bell" Clarke swatted him again. He stopped laughing "alright, I'll stop" he said, but he could not wipe the smile off his face.

Roan leaned against the doorway watching the whole thing play out. He'd been so entertained watching Bellamy and Raven, he began to think there was something to Clarke's belief that Raven and Bellamy were siblings somehow, God knows they acted like it. He cleared his throat and all eyes in the room turned to him. "Harlo came to tell me we need to look outside" he told them. Raven and Bellamy scrambled off the bed "Ahem" Clarke looked at them. "Sorry" Bellamy said sheepishly extending a hand to her. The healer had declared Clarke was fit enough to walk a little bit, but she needed to also take it easy. Her protruding belly made it difficult for her to walk very fast, but she eventually made it to the porthole window at the front of the ship. One of the earthborn women cleared a way for her to look out "Is that…" she asked. "Uh-huh" Bellamy replied. Outside it still looked dark in the sky wasn't quite blue, but there was grass growing and Clarke swore she saw a baby rabbit skitter across the grass. An excited chatter began to grow among the crowd.

Bellamy stood up "Everybody stop" he called for order. "We need to be very clear here, you are not to open any doors or windows" he told them "the slightest hint of radiation could kill us all. We will contact Mount Weather right away. Now everybody go back to your chores. There was a lot of grumbling, but everyone did as they were told." What do you make of it?" he asked Roan who had come up behind him. "It looks safe, I mean there is grass and animals, but is the air clear?" he wondered aloud. "We could keep an eye on things, then lock everyone in the airlocks and test the air" Roan suggested. "Would that work?" Bellamy turned to Raven. "I'd have to run some configurations, but maybe" she said.

The four of them started walking toward the com room when Bellamy heard Clarke gasp. He whirled around to see her doubled over, clutching her stomach. "What's wrong?" he asked running to her side. She shook her head and took deep breaths. She held up her hand and after a few minutes stood up. "Clarke?" Bellamy stood in front of her. "Sorry had to catch my breath" she said taking his hand "Everything is fine, practice labor pains" she said. Seeing the confused look in Bellamy's eyes she explained further "it prepares the body for actual labor" she told him. Unconvinced, Bellamy had already sent someone to get a wheeled chair for her. "I'm fine Bellamy" she protested. When the chair arrived, he commanded her to sit in the chair, but it was clear to her she wasn't going to win this battle, so she sat down. Bellamy rolled her to the com room and told her to stay put. Clarke rolled her eyes, but stayed in the chair. He brought over another chair for her to put her feet up. Arching her brows at him, she obediently lifted her feet off the floor and put them in the chair. Raven chuckled behind her "aww look at the good father" she cooed laughingly. Bellamy gazed at her, his eyes glittering with laughter "One baby" he pointed at Clarke's swollen abdomen "Twins" he said arching his arms wider around. Clarke swatted him, but he did have a point, if Raven in fact was carrying twins she would be twice as big, twice as fast. " and if you think I'm bad with one baby" he grinned "his royal highness is going to be twice as bad with two babies" he chuckled ignoring Clarke's warning gaze. Roan came over behind Clarke "Is this what we have to look forward to?" he asked. Clarke grinned and nodded, "I'm afraid so..." she sighed. "Well, we won't be bored, will we?" he said. "Life will never be boring" Clarke agreed shaking her head.


	5. Chapter 5

"Whenever you two are done" Clarke looked at Raven and Bellamy, arms crossed over her chest. "Sorry" Bellamy said "go ahead "page Abby." Clarke pressed the button on the comlink that would ring to Abby's extension. A few minutes later Abby's face came on the screen. "Well to what do I owe this?" Abby asked pleasantly surprised to see Clarke's face on the other end. "We looked outside today and saw grass growing and we even saw a baby rabbit. "Really?" Abby asked "That's a good sign." Abby looked at them "do you have a plan to check out the radiations levels?" she asked. "I need to do some configurations, but I think we can lock everyone in the airlocks and open the doors" Raven answered. "And everyone includes you and Clarke, right?" Abby asked her. "Of course" Raven answered. Clarke laid her head back against the chair and clutched her stomach. Abby may be a day away, but her mother's eye missed nothing. "What's going on Clarke?" she asked. Bellamy turned his head "Again?" he asked. "What do you mean again?" Abby asked. Clarke sighed "I'm okay" she said "Braxton hicks" she replied. "Ahh" Abby sighed "It won't be too much longer now" she said "are you ready?" Clarke nodded "I don't know if Bellamy is going to make it through?" she chuckled. He scowled at her "I'll make it" he said.

"Hey Abby can you hang on a second" Raven asked. Abby nodded "We have something to show Abby, something YOU can't see" she turned to Bellamy. "Why don't you two round everybody up, tell them what's going on. Clarke and I will be there soon." Bellamy cocked his head questioningly, but agreed after a few minutes. "You do not get out of that chair" he commanded to Clarke. Abby laughed in the background. Raven followed Bellamy and Roan to lock the door behind them. "So, what do you have to show me?" Abby asked. "Hang on" Raven answered disappearing into the suite attached to the com room. She returned carrying the white dress she'd shown Clarke earlier. Draping it across Clarke, who stayed in the chair as Bellamy had commanded, she stepped back. Abby gasped "Clarke" it's beautiful" she gushed. Clarke smiled "thanks, of course if this little one doesn't cooperate, it will get used after she's born" she sighed. Raven took the dress and put it back in the suite "what do you mean 'if'' Abby asked quick to catch on. "Are you in labor Clarke?" she asked. Clarke shook her head, "no, at least I don't think so, it's still a couple of weeks too early for her too come." Abby snorted "Babies come when they are ready" she said "and two weeks is a little early, but that doesn't mean she isn't ready. Just listen your body" Abby instructed.

 "And you" Abby called out to Raven when she came back in. "Me what?" Raven asked "when are you due?" she asked. Raven looked at Clarke, "due for what?" she asked. Abby sighed, "you could play dumb with me, but it won't do you a whole lot of good" Abby answered. Raven sighed, how did she know these things. "About eight months" she answered. "But wait, there's more…" Clarke interjected. "Oh?" Abby asked looking at Raven. "It turns out Roan had a brother" she told Abby. "A twin brother" Clarke clarified. Abby laughed "oh my" she said "you girls are going to have your hands full, aren't you?" she laughed. "What do you mean going to?" Raven returned. "Let's cross our fingers that your test goes well. I'll get Sinclair to work on ours again. I love you both" she told them before signing off.

Raven shook her head "how did she know?" she mused sitting down at the computer. "How does she know anything?" Clarke asked. "Good point" Raven agreed. An abrupt knock at the door reminded Raven that she had forgotten to unlock the door. Bellamy and Roan strode in "We told them we'd meet in an hour" Roan told them. Raven nodded "that will give me some time to figure a plan out" she said. Clarke grimaced, something Bellamy did not miss. "Can you guys handle the meeting?" he asked "I need to get her back to bed." Roan nodded "go ahead, we'll come get you when it's time to go in the airlock.

"Ok, what's going on?" Bellamy asked Clarke out in the hall "I'm fine Bell" she told him "my back hurts is all." Bellamy looked unconvinced. "You are going to bed, and I'm going to stash some supplies in the airlock, because I am not as convinced as you are" he told her. It may have been many years since his sister was born, but that day was forever etched into his memory. Clarke sighed; he was clearly not going to give up. To be truthful, she was not entirely sure he was wrong, but she hoped he was. When they arrived back on their suite, he helped her get into bed and told her to say there, then gathered blankets, water and other baby items they might need, just in case. When he got back, Clarke was asleep. He found Octavia and Harlo sitting on the couch "You two stay here with Clarke. Roan and I have a meeting to get to" he told them "and O I need you to make sure Raven and Clarke get into the airlock, okay? And make sure she stays in bed, she's been having stomach pains all week" he ordered. She nodded "I will" she promised.

Clarke woke up to find Bellamy gone; she supposed he went to the meeting. She heard voices in the other room, recognizing Octavia's voice. She called out and Octavia appeared in the doorway. "Hey, you're up" Octavia greeted. Clarke nodded "Where's Bellamy?" she asked. "He said something about a meeting. Told me to make sure you stay in bed and that you and Raven get into the airlock." Clarke looked at her, she'd seen that determined look in Bellamy's eyes enough to know she better stay where she was. "Okay" she agreed. "Do you need water or anything to eat?" she asked. Clarke shook her head "I'm okay, thanks" she smiled. "I'll be right out here if you need anything" Octavia told her, walking back out to the couch and Harlo. A few minutes later, Raven came in grumbling about stupid men thinking pregnant women can't do anything. "Do tell" Clarke grinned, patting the bed beside her. "Which one sent you in here?" she asked. Raven rolled her eyes "Roan, he said he wants me close to the airlock just in case something goes wrong." Clarke sighed "Welcome to my world, Bellamy told Octavia to make sure I stay in bed" she said. "And you listened?" Raven asked. "You didn't see the look in her eyes" Clarke defended. Raven laughed "Who'd have thought you and I would be in this mess?" she wondered aloud. Clarke sighed "its not like we tried to prevent it at all" she pointed out. Raven nodded "I guess so, but women have been having babies for centuries" Raven grumbled. "Tell that to Roan and Bellamy" Clarke snorted. Just outside the door Octavia grinned, so Raven was pregnant now too she thought to herself. "It was going to be an entertaining year for all of them.

Bellamy and Raven returned to the suite knowing full well they would have two angry women on their hands. "Are you ready for this?" Bellamy asked grinning at Roan. Roan shook his head "might as well get it over with" he sighed. Octavia raised her eyebrows when she saw them enter "good luck" she sang " you have two very unhappy, pregnant women in there" she grinned. "Two?" Roan looked at her. "Don't even try your highness" she told him "I overheard them talking." Roan closed his eyes and took a deep sigh "keep it to yourself, please" he asked looking at both Harlo and Octavia "I know nothing, I seen nothing" she said in agreement. Bellamy chuckled and walked ahead of Roan into the bedroom. Clarke and Raven were both asleep in the bed "Maybe we should let them sleep it off" he suggested backing out of the room. "Good idea" Roan agreed "Do you feel like beating some young people at poker tonight?" he asked. "Sounds like a plan" Bellamy agreed closing the door quietly.Tomorrow, when the girls had a chance to get some sleep, they would reveal the plan to test the air. Tonight, they would play some poker and hope the girls slept off some of their ire and being protected from the danger they usually ran int

Bellamy and Roan spent the biggest portion of the night winning a large stack of pudding pouches, with the hopes they would be able to pacify the girls the next morning. Chocolate seemed to be a good way to bribe them into better moods. The game ended very early in the morning, so Bellamy crashed in the second bedroom of Roan's suite. The next morning they decided to take their chances with the girls, so they walked in the room to find both of them still asleep. "Good morning sleepyhead" Bellamy walked over to Clarke who opened her eyes just enough to see him standing there. She glanced at him without saying anything for a minute "Hiding?" she asked. Bellamy looked sheepish "maybe" he said "but I brought a peace offering" he held up a pudding pouch. She looked thoughtful, then took the pouch "Ok, I guess you're forgiven" she replied sleepily. Chuckling he planted a soft kiss on her lips. Roan peeked around the corner. Bellamy gave him a thumbs up. Clarke rolled her eyes as he held up two pouches. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Roan looked at Raven. He could tell she was not quite awake, but also not quite asleep. Her eyes were still closed, but when he leaned down she rolled over "you'd better have more than one" she growled opening her eyes. Amusement dancing in his eyes, he held up both pouches. She grabbed both of them out of his hands, gazed at him and sighed "Is this the best you can do?" she asked him. Roan laughed and pulled another pouch out of his pocket. "I guess" she sighed taking the third pouch. Bellamy snorted "a high maintenance woman" he said shaking his head. Clarke groaned, pulling herself to a sitting position. A particularly hard thing to do when her stomach was so big she couldn't even see her feet. "How was the meeting?" she asked.

Bellamy sat on the end of the bed "It went well" he said "we're going to get everybody into the airlocks this morning and then Roan or I will go out and see what happens." Octavia came into the room "Actually, the four of you are going into the airlock here in the suite" she told them. Bellamy opened his mouth to protest, but one look from Octavia silenced anything he might have said. "Don't argue with me Bell" she warned "you'll lose." Bellamy sighed "we need to do this" he told her "not put someone else in danger." Octavia shook her head "No, there are enough fatherless babies in the ark" she told him "we don't need two more." Raven eyed her "Yes, I know you're pregnant" Octavia said to her. "So no argument, the four of you will go into the airlock" she ordered. "Jasper has already offered to test the air" she said. "Great, a suicide mission" Bellamy snorted. Octavia shot him a warning look. "Fine, far be it by me to care if he wants to kill himself" he shrugged. "So, you two grab a few things from your suite and get back here" she looked at Raven and Roan. They nodded and left for their suite.

Clarke grimaced, grabbing her back. Bellamy scooted behind her massaging the small of her back. She dropped her head back on his shoulders and sighed "thank you" she breathed. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked. "Yeah" she nodded "I just can't get comfortable" she answered. "It's almost over" he said. "Not soon enough" she grumbled. "Oh" she gasped, reaching for her stomach "Bell" she exclaimed. "Okay" he said "time to get you in the airlock" he said. Just then Roan and Raven turned the corner "Is it time?" Raven asked looking at Bellamy's ashen face. Clarke put a fist on her forehead and exhaled a deep breath. Bellamy helped Clarke to her feet and put an arm around her waist. Roan walked over to her other side offering his support. "Raven, grab some pillows" Bellamy ordered as he and Roan walked with Clarke to the airlock. Octavia returned with the earthborn healer who would be helping with the birth. She felt Clarke's abdomen and nodded. Octavia made sure the five of them were settled into the airlock. She stopped in front of Clarke "All you need to worry about is getting my niece here, I'll do the rest" she told her. Clarke nodded "Thank you Octavia" she breathed. "I love you Bell" Octavia said giving Bellamy a hug. "we'll come get you when the air is clear" she told them all before closing the airlock from the other side.

The healer arranged the blankets Bellamy had already put in there, followed by the pillows Raven carried in. She instructed the guys to lay Clarke down on the makeshift bed. Motioning for everyone to look away, she helped Clarke undress from the waist down and then covered her with a blanket. With Bellamy sitting behind her and Raven sitting on the other side, Clarke tried to relax. Her contractions were about twenty minutes apart. Roan sat down against the wall next to Raven, holding her free hand in his. The healer could not give a definite time, but with her contractions being so far away, it would probably not be anytime soon. Unfortunately, there was no stopping the birthing process, so even if the air was clear and they could get out, the baby would be born right here in the airlock. At the moment, Clarke dozed in Bellamy's arms. How she could sleep when pain that intense was racking her body amazed him, but then again he already knew she was strong. It was one of the things that he loved most about her. "I ain't going through that" Raven declared, glancing at Clarke. Bellamy laughed "yes, you are" he chortled "maybe even twice." Roan rolled his eyes "you two are terrible" he sighed. Clarke stirred as another contraction gripped her body.

She instinctively clutched his hand "breathe" he told her. "I..hate..you" she said between ragged breaths. He chuckled "I love you" he whispered in her ear. The contraction passed and Clarke relaxed in his arms. "Are you doing okay?" Raven asked. Clarke nodded "just tired" she said. "You're doing good" the healer smiled at her "rest now, it's going to be a long night" the healer told her. Clarke shot her a glare. Bellamy sent a sympathetic look to her. The healer patter his hand "It's okay, she's birthing a whole new person, its painful and its hard" she told him "She's allowed to be a little cranky." Bellamy sent her a grateful grin "I should probably know, but I'm sorry I don't what is your name?" he asked sheepishly. She chuckled "I keep to myself, so you probably wouldn't know. My name is Olga." Bellamy grinned "Well Olga" he said "apparently we're going to be here together for a while, so I will do that, and you can call me Bellamy." He said. Olga nodded "We will let her sleep as long as she can, soon she won't be able to" she nodded at Clarke, who had fallen asleep again.

Clarke was woke again fifteen minutes later with another sharp contraction, Bellamy held her hand, reminding her to breathe. She scowled at him, but he ignored it. Sweat poured off of Clarke's forehead. Olga handed Bellamy a wet towel to wipe her forehead and brow. Olga reached under the blanket and nodded "Getting closer" she smiled. Clarke dropped her head back onto Bellamy's shoulder with a groan. He chuckled caressing her hand. She tried to pull it away, but he held tight to her hand. "You're doing great" he whispered in her ear "I love you." She glowered at him “I hate you” she repeated. He merely grinned and kissed her forehead “Tell me how much you hate me when you’re holding our baby girl” he chuckled caressing her hand. Clarke dozed off again, still amazing Bellamy with her ability to sleep when her body was being racked with pain. Olga smiled and patted her hand before indulging in a short nap as well. Roan looked at Bellamy’s hands as he shook them out while Clarke slept He laughed, prompting Bellamy to eye him “don’t laugh too hard buddy, this will be you in a few months” he retorted.

Octavia really wanted to be there when her niece was born, but it was more important for Bellamy to be there and for Roan to stay with Raven, just in case opening the doors proved to be harmful. She had walked around the ark checking to make sure everyone was in a safe place. She didn’t really realize how spread out the ark was until that point. Thirty minutes later, as she was helping Jasper suit up for his walk outside the ark in the council room, Harlo came running in. "What is it?" she snapped impatiently wondering why he wasn’t in an airlock. Harlo doubled over, hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. "There's…someone…knocking…at…the…door" he finally managed to get out. Octavia turned to him "what?" she asked in disbelief? How could anyone be knocking at the door? "Can you finish by yourself?" she asked Jasper. He nodded urging her to go on.

Octavia rushed to the door and looked out the porthole. She stepped back, blinked and looked out again. "Jasper" she called for him. Monty came running down the hall "take a look outside" she ordered. The rapping in the metal became more and more insistent. "Dammit Octavia" Abby finally yelled "open the damn door" she ordered. Monty grinned and reached for the handle, but Octavia stopped him. "Look Octavia" he turned her toward the door "Abby is standing out there and since she is not melting, I think we can open the door" he told her. Sure enough, Abby was standing there in an orange radiation suit. A rover parked behind her. Octavia nodded reluctantly "Go ahead" she said praying she was right. Jasper cranked the handle on the door to the ark. They heard a slow hiss of air as it slid open. Octavia stared out, breathing fresh air for the first time in months. Abby barged in the door and began removing the helmet she "Octavia" Abby shook her shoulders "where is Clarke?" she asked. "VIP suite, airlock" she answered. "Abby" Octavia called to her fleeting form "she's in labor" Octavia called. "Thank you" Abby replied turning and running to the chancellor's suite.

Abby rounded the corner of the hall leading to the VIP suite and opened the door. Stopping to catch her breath, she stood up trying to get some air into her lungs. After a few seconds, she walked to the airlock and pushed the button. The doors hissed open. It took all of them a few minutes to realize the door had been opened, but Clarke was the first to speak. "Mom" she sighed tears running down her cheek. "Oh baby" Abby sighed, stopping momentarily at the sight of her daughter breathing in and out, clutching Bellamy’s hands tightly, she sat on the other side of Clarke. Abby brushed the hair out of Clarke’s face. "ugh” Clarke grunted squeezing both Bellamy and Abby’s hands. Another contraction gripped her almost immediately. Olga looked at Clarke "It's time" she nodded at Abby and Bellamy.

Clarke gripped Abby's hand "Come on baby, you can do this!" Abby told her. Gripping Abby's hand on one side and Bellamy's on the other. Clarke dropped her chin to her chest and let out a guttural groan, "good job" Olga praised, "Now take a breath and do it again" she instructed. Clarke growled at her "Come on princess" Bellamy urged, "you're almost there." Taking a deep breath, she let out another groan. “Stop” Olga held her hand up, she fiddled beneath the blanket. "Okay Clarke" Olga instructed, "One more and you'll get to see your baby," she said. Sighing and taking a deep breath, Clarke dropped her chin to her chest and let out a long, drawn out groan before collapsing against Bellamy's chest.

A loud wail split the air. "Congratulations" Olga said, "You have a beautiful baby girl" she said placing a squirming bundle in Clarke's arms. Bellamy reached his other arm around Clarke supporting both her and his daughter. Abby smiled, tears in her eyes. She sat back and watched as Bellamy and Clarke stared down at their little girl "She's beautiful "he said, tears in his eyes. "I love you," he said kissing her softly. "I'm tired" Clarke whispered sleepily, still resting against him. "Go to sleep" he told her "I'll take care of our little princess." Abby reached out to run a finger along the baby’s cheek. “Want to hold her grandma?” he smiled at Abby. She nodded, tears still streaming down her face. Bellamy’s arms closed around Clarke, who now slept in his arms, he kissed her soflty. Abby wrapped one arm around the baby's head and another around her feet. "So tiny, so perfect" she sighed. “Thank you” Bellamy breathed nodding at Olga. She smiled and patted his hand before readjusting the sheet covering Clarke's lower half.

“I guess that means its safe to get out of here” Roan remarked looking at Abby.  She nodded, not looking up from the baby in her arms “yes, it’s safe” she replied. Roan looked at Bellamy “Do you want me to put her in bed?” he asked. Bellamy nodded gratefully as Roan knelt beside Clarke and gently scooped her up into his arms before carrying her to the bedroom. Raven held her hand out, offering Bellamy a lift up. He took her hand and enveloped her into a hug "and, thank you" he smiled "for everything. Bellamy turned to Olga who was busy cleaning up the airlock "Do you need help?" he asked. She shook her head "Go take care of your family, I got this," she told him. Passing the baby girl to Bellamy, Abby stood up, wrapping one arm around Raven’s shoulders and they followed Bellamy out of the airlock.

Octavia returned from releasing the airlocks, then put Jasper and Monty in charge of overseeing the residents of the ark who were all now outside, enjoying their freedom. She kept glancing in the direction of the VIP suites "Go" Jasper urged her "Monty and I have this under control." A rover pulled up and Kane hopped out "Is Abby here?" he asked breathlessly. Jasper nodded "VIP suite” he answered. Kane exhaled the breath he’d been holding since he entered their room at Mount Weather to find her and a rover missing. “Thank you” he sighed before running in the direction of the suite. Everything angry word he wanted to say to her died on his lips as he saw Abby sitting on the couch, next to Bellamy, who was looking down adoringly at a pink face wrapped in a white blanket cradled in his arms. “Congratulations” he smiled at Bellamy. Bellamy nodded “thank you” he said.

 “And you!” he turned his attention to Abby.  “You couldn’t have waited fifteen minutes?” he raised his eyebrows at her kneeling in front of her. Abby glanced at him sheepishly “My baby needed me” she shrugged. He shook his head at her before sitting next to her “It’s a good thing I love you” he sighed. Bellamy laughed “I guess the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree after all” he said. Raven groaned and clutched her stomach at his words “Really Bellamy, you had to mention apples?” she scowled at him. He shrugged and Roan laughed. Kane looked confused “Raven’s morning sickness is brought on the smell of apples” Abby glanced at him. “Morning sickness, huh?” he looked at Raven, who was sitting on Roan’s lap rolling her eyes. “Thanks Abby” Raven sighed, but was smiling. “Congratulations” Kane said looking at them. “Thank you” Roan responded taking Raven’s hand in his.

Octavia knelt down in front of Bellamy looking at the baby sleeping in his arms "Oh" she gasped "so beautiful. "Want to hold her?" he asked. Octavia nodded, sitting on her heels Bellamy gathered his daughter in his arms and gently placed her in his sister's arms. The second the baby was in her arms, she immediately felt what Bellamy must have felt when she was placed in his arms right after she was born. "She's so beautiful" Octavia sighed, "where's Clarke?" she asked. "Sleeping" he said, "she worked hard today." Octavia stared down at her niece "I can see that" she smiled down tracing her finger down the soft cheeks of the blanket-covered baby.

Olga, who had been helping to get Clarke cleaned up and comfortable in bed, came out of the bedroom, "Clarke's awake" she told them "and would like to see her daughter." Bellamy grinned, he stood up took the baby from Octavia's outstretched arms and walked into the bedroom. "Look" he said to the baby "mommy's awake." Clarke sighed when he sat down beside her and put the baby in her arms. "My mom?" she asked. "Out on the couch" he told her. "I didn't dream it?" she asked. "No, you didn't dream it" he said softly. Clarke's stared down at the little baby in her arms, and then up at him, her eyes wide open. "Bell" she sighed "my mom's here" she smiled broadly. "Yeah" he drawled "Bell she came in from the outside, that means…" she trailed off "I want to see it, I want her to see it." She told him. He laughed "and you, so will she, but right now both of you need to rest" he told her. Besides, there is a couch full of people who want to know what our little princess will be called" he told her "and one in here" he stared at her pointedly.


	6. Chapter 6

The large bedroom was actually quite crowded when everyone had gathered in there. Roan had brought some chairs in the room. Raven sat in his lap, while Kane and Abby sat in the other chairs. Octavia sat on the edge of the bed "Well?" she asked impatiently. Clarke looked at Bellamy, then back to the room full of people. She sighed "As most of you know, Bellamy decided a long time ago we were having a little girl, so we didn't even think about boy's names" she told them. Octavia sighed dramatically “and?” she prompted impatiently. Bellamy chuckled and shook his head “Patience little sister” he pleaded.

"We really wanted to be married, but somebody” Clarke gazed lovingly at the little girl sleeping in her arms “wanted to be here early, so her last name will be Blake.” Octavia buried her head in her hands "Clarke" she groaned "hang on, I'm getting there," she grinned "Daddy wanted to name her too, so we agreed that he could middle name her” Clarke explained. “I wanted her” she ran a finger across the baby’s soft cheeks “to know she comes from a line of strong women, some she’ll never meet, so with your permission” Clarke looked between Bellamy and Octavia “I’d like her first name to be Aurora”. Bellamy and Octavia looked at each other, their eyes glistening with unshed tears. Octavia nodded silently. "Thank you," Bellamy said kissing her softly.

"Who's that?" Roan asked softly. "Bellamy and Octavia's mom" she whispered.

Octavia walked to the other side of the bed and bent down to give Clarke a hug "Yes, thank you" she whispered tearfully.

"Your turn" Clarke turned to Bellamy. "Well anyone who knows Clarke knows that if she could name her child anything it would be…" he started but was cut off by Abby who spoke quietly "Jake".

Bellamy nodded "but since Jake really isn't a girl's name, and our daughter has another person who she can look up to, who is still around, so I figured our daughter needed a name that represented both her past and her present" he said "so I went with Griffin for her middle name" he finished.

"Thank you Bellamy" Abby said, "Jake would be so proud of all of you" she said.

"So Aurora Griffin Blake" what shall we call you?" Clarke asked gazing down at the baby. "I think we should call her Rory" Octavia chipped in.

Bellamy looked to Clarke, who yawned about the same time Rory did "works for me" he said. "But right now I'm going to kick all of you out because my girls need their sleep" Bellamy told them. "Abby, you and Kane can sleep in the spare room in the other suite if you want" Roan offered. Abby looked at Kane who nodded. She bent to give Clarke a hug and kiss the baby. Then she leaned over and hugged Bellamy "I love all of you" she said. Kane smiled at them then took Abby’s hand and followed Raven and Roan out of the room. Octavia was the last one to leave. She closed the door behind her as she left.

Clarke leaned against Bellamy, who now held his baby girl in his arms, "I'm so tired" she sighed. "Gee I can't imagine why" he said lifting Rory out of her arms. "Thank you," he whispered stealing a kiss. “For what?” she asked. “For her” he looked down at Rory “for honoring my mom” he smiled. "You’re welcome” she smiled up at him “but aren't getting any more of these" she laughed sleepily kissing the top of Rory’s head, “so you better enjoy her.” He laughed "we need at least one more, another girl, you know to even out the two boys Raven is going to have" he chuckled. Clarke snorted and laid her head on his shoulder "I'm too tired to argue with you right now" she sighed. He wrapped his free arm around he shoulder and pulled he close "then go to sleep" he said, "We have a wedding to tend to next." Clarke nodded "Ok" she sighed sliding down the bed and resting her head on Bellamy's thigh. She was asleep in no time, leaving Bellamy free to stare adoringly at Rory. She was perfect with her daddy's hair and her mommy's eyes "I love you princess" he whispered to the baby, who gripped his finger in her hand and proceeded to gnaw on it.

A tiny wail from the side of the bed awakened Bellamy. He sat up rubbing his eyes "Give her to me" Clarke requested sleepily. Bellamy reached over and picked up the squirming bundle in the bassinet, dropped a soft kiss on her cheek, then handed her to Clarke, who cradled the baby in her arms. Clarke loosened the buttons of the shirt she was wearing and adjusted Rory, who sought and found Clarke's breast and began furiously sucking on the nipple. Bellamy watched in amazement, still in awe of the beautiful baby he and Clarke had created. "I love you" he told Clarke kissing her softly "as much as you love her?" Clarke grinned. "More than I love her" he replied, "I loved you first." Clarke sighed "I love you too" she said, leaning over to kiss him.

Bellamy played with the tiny curls in Rory's hair "She's so beautiful" he said. Clarke smiled "yeah, she is" she agreed "You know that no dating until she's thirty thing?" Clarke asked. Bellamy nodded "make it fifty" Clarke chuckled. "Agreed" Bellamy said grinning; Clarke lifted Rory onto her shoulder, patting her gently on the back until a small burp escaped then moved her to the other breast where she began to greedily suckle the other nipple. Bellamy held her tiny feet in the palm of his hand. "She really is tiny, isn't she" he sighed. Clarke chuckled "enjoy it, tiny and cute eventually go away" she said. "That's what grandmother's are for" Bellamy chuckled "and aunties" Clarke added.

"Speaking of auntie's" Octavia stuck her head in the door "whenever you two are done hogging the baby, there are some people who want to hold her. "Like me" they heard Raven shout.. Bellamy grunted, "Give us a second" he told her. "Do you feel up to walking out there?" he asked. Clarke nodded, handing Rory to Bellamy she buttoned up the shirt she was wearing and grabbed a blanket and wrapped herself up in it. "Hey O" Bellamy called out. "Yes?" she popped her head in. "you're on diaper duty" he said holding out Rory. Octavia grinned walked in and took Rory into her arms, "diaper duty, huh?" she scoffed, "how hard can that be?" Bellamy roared with laughter "you'll find out" he said wrapping an arm around Clarke’s to walk out with her.

"That was mean" Clarke shook her head. "And yet funny?" he retorted "besides, she said she wanted to help out with the baby" he pointed out. Clarke had to admit that much was true. "They are going to kidnap our daughter if we don't get out there" he whispered kissing her softly "But it's so quiet in here" Clarke sighed. Bellamy had to admit, she had a point. "Come on" he urged "we have to get out there." He took her hand and led her out to the living room.

Octavia was changing Rory’s diaper, but was struggling with the job. Bellamy stopped walking and laughed at her. She shot him a dirty look. "Ok smarty pants” she glared at him “you try it" she said. Bellamy waked over to where Octavia stood with Rory and within minutes had the old diaper off and a fresh one on. Cradling Rory in one arm he grinned at Octavia "see, easy" he chuckled. "Raven walked over to him "my turn" she told him. He handed the baby over to Raven who smiled down at Rory. "She is so precious" Raven sighed. Clarke sat down on the couch next to Abby. Kane was telling them how Abby had left leaving Mount Weather without a word to anyone. "You could have died if you were wrong" he told her. Abby shrugged "my baby needed me, that's all that mattered" she said hugging Clarke. "How did you know that? And how did you know it was safe?" Kane shook his head.

Abby looked at Kane, "I just knew it was safe and my baby was having a baby, so I saw my chance and took it" she told him. Bellamy recognized the look Kane shot Abby; he'd given Clarke the same look many times. "Speaking of baby" Abby eyed Raven "I just got her" Raven said "you have to wait a little bit." Roan watched Raven with Rory. He couldn't wait to see the look in her eyes, when she was holding their baby, or babies as Bellamy tortured them with every chance he got. He watched Bellamy as he sat next to Clarke, a huge smile on his face. It was clear he was happier than Roan had ever seen him. "You want to hold her?" Raven asked looking at him. "Maybe when she is bigger" he said shaking his head. Bellamy shot him a look, but said nothing. "I do" Abby chimed in. "Raven nodded "Grandma wants to hold you" she said to Rory, walking over to where Abby sat.

Abby took the baby in her arms. "Such a precious little thing" Abby whispered "Grandma loves you very much" she said. Rory grabbed her finger and pulled it to her mouth. Abby sighed and clenched Clarke's hand. "I love you mom" Clarke spoke softly. Rory's head turned at the sound of Clarke's voice, and she began to squirm "Did you hear your mommy's voice?" Abby cooed. "Do you want to go see her?" Abby handed Rory over to Clarke "Hi there baby girl" Clarke whispered. Rory wound her hand around Clarke's finger and drifted off to sleep. Bellamy smiled and kissed the top of her head, holding Clarke's hand.

Abby smiled at the picture the three of them made "So, now that the air is clear enough, we need to have a wedding" she looked at them. "You know as Chancellor, I am qualified to marry you guys" Kane told them. "We have a dress" Raven declared glancing at Clarke. Clarke glanced at Bellamy, he nodded "lets do it" he agreed. "We'll need to take the dress in since someone came a little earlier than she was supposed to" Clarke drawled glancing at the baby in her arms. "So, in a couple of days then?" Bellamy asked Abby and Kane. "That should be fine" Kane told them, "but then we have to get back to Mount Weather” he nodded pointedly at Abby, who looked a little sad at his announcement. “I know” she smiled sadly, grabbing Clarke’s hand “I’m going to miss you” she said looking into her eyes. “And you” she smiled playing with the curls on Rory’s head. “We’re only a video conference away” Clarke smiled at her mom “and hey now that you can go outside, you can come visit.”

Clarke tried to stifle a yawn “I’m sorry” she sighed “I just can’t seem to get enough sleep.” Abby squeezed her hand “It’s okay baby” she smiled “your body has been through a lot and little miss here probably isn’t sleeping more than two to three hours at a time” she said. “Go get some sleep, both of you” she glanced at Bellamy too “We’ll stay here with Rory” she said looking at Kane. He nodded in agreement. “you don’t have to tell me twice Bellamy said standing up. Clarke transferred Rory to her mother’s arms “Thanks mom” she sighed tiredly. “When she’s ready to eat again…” Abby nodded “I will” she said “now go get some sleep while I play grandma.” Bellamy helped Clarke to her feet and put an arm around her waist, walking with her to the bedroom. The door closed with a soft click.

Octavia walked in “Is Bellamy here?” she asked. Raven nodded pointing to the closed door, holding a finger to her lips. “Damn” she swore “I need him to help me with an issue” she scoffed. “Jasper and Monty…” she began. Roan snorted “that is never a good way to start a conversation” he chuckled. “I’ll handle it” he said looking at Raven, who also looked tired “are you coming or do you need another nap?” he asked. Raven grinned sheepishly “Now I know how Clarke felt” she sighed. “Come on, he stood and slung an arm over her shoulder after helping her to her feet “you can get some sleep and I’ll see what Jasper and Monty are cooking up” he grinned. “Do you guys need anything?” he asked looking at Abby and Kane. They shook their heads indicating they were fine. The suite was quiet after the other three left, leaving Abby, holding a sleeping Rory and Kane alone.

"Abby, you can't just take off like that" he told her. "It's a good thing Sinclair knew where you were headed" he said pulling her into his arms. "I'm sorry that I scared you, but Clarke was in labor, and the thing she needed most was her mom, so I took a chance" she explained. Kane chuckled "Bellamy's right, you and Clarke are really quite alike" he shook his head “he’s going to have his hands full if she is anything like you two” he grinned. “Want to hold her?” she asked. He looked a little unsure, “Come on grandpa” she chuckled softly “you might as well get used to it. There will be more where this one came from” she grinned shifting the baby into his arms.

He looked a little scared at first, but slowly relaxed as Rory grabbed his finger and wrapped her hand around it. “She’s so tiny” he sighed. Abby grinned and took his other hand in hers. "Thank you for offering to marry Clarke and Bellamy" Abby said. "They clearly love each other" he said "and you my dear have a beautiful granddaughter to show for it." Abby smiled "I do, don't I?" she agreed. "And I was there when she was born" Abby smiled. "After all Jake and I put Clarke through, she is happy and has a child of her own” she sighed “I just want her to have her happy ending like we wanted for her.” Kane kissed the top of Abby’s head “She’s a survivor Abby” he assured her “and they’ll be just fine, all three of them.”

A few hours later, Bellamy and Clarke were awakened when Abby brought one very hungry, very unhappy baby in the room. Clarke sat up and took the baby into her arms, cradling her in one arm, her other hand freeing her breast from the shirt she was wearing.  Finding what she wanted, Rory suckled greedily on her mother's breast. Bellamy, now awake and sitting up watched the two of them. They were a sight he wanted to see forever. Bellamy smiled softly "My beautiful girls" he sighed leaning on one elbow. Clarke held his hand ''until death do us part" she said leaning down to kiss him. Rory whined, unhappy at being jostled from her meal. Clarke laughed, then readjusted the baby until she resumed eating. "Note to self " Bellamy chuckled "don't squish the baby or get in the way of her meal."

After twenty minutes, Rory apparently had enough milk to sooth her back to sleep. Bellamy sat up beside her "Want me to put her back in the bed?" he asked. "Not for a few minutes" Clarke told him. "So, we're going to have the youngest, sleepiest flower girl at our wedding, huh?" he asked. Clarke grinned, "I think so," she said. Clarke handed Rory to Bellamy who placed her back in her basinet. He rolled over, pinned Clarke to his side and held her close "Maybe she'll sleep for a while" he said kissing her softly on her neck. "Have I thanked you for our little girl lately? He asked.

Raven popped in the next morning "Is Bellamy here? " she asked. Clarke shook her head "nope, just Rory and me" she pointing to the baby firmly attached to Clarke's breast. "Good' Raven replied and entered the room, one of the earthborn women followed behind her carrying the white dress from the lab and a tiny pink dress. She closed and locked the door behind the woman. "We need to get you fitted for the dress and this one should fit Rory" she held up the small pink gown. Rory finished eating, Clarke handed her to Raven, who tucked the baby into the crook of her arms. The Earthborn woman helped Clarke to her feet, and then fitted the dress over her body. She took some measurements, then looked up "We can have this ready by the end of the day" she told Clarke. Clarke smiled "thank you, for everything" she said. The woman nodded, helped removed the dress and with a glance walked out the door.

Raven sat down on the bed beside Clarke "So on a scale of one to ten, how painful is labor?" she asked. Clarke snorted "It hurts, a lot!" she said "Like somebody is trying to split you in two pieces; then they put this squirming bundle in your arms, looking at you with innocent, adoring eyes and you forget everything else" she said. Raven looked down at Rory, "I can see that" she said "she is so beautiful" Raven sighed. "Are you ready to do it again?" she asked. Clarke shook her head "No" she chuckled. "I told Bell that, and he told me we had to have at least one more girl to even out your twin boys…" she chuckled. Raven scoffed "the scary part is, he was right about Rory, what if he is right about me?" Clarke smiled "IF he is right, you'll get through it. Plus, you have Roan and you'll have us. Worrying about it, wont change what will be, so just enjoy it and roll with the changes" she suggested.

"On the bright side, your boys wont be born in an airlock" Clarke pointed out. "True" Raven agreed nodding her head. "Bellamy decided to turn the airlock into a bedroom for Rory, he's been in there all day working on it. Want to go see what it looks like?" she asked. Raven nodded "What should we do with Rory?" she asked. Clarke shrugged "bring her with us, do you want me to take here?" she asked. Raven shook her head and waited while Clarke got dressed then the two of them walked out of the bedroom.

Clarke walked into the airlock, followed closely by Raven, still carrying a now sleeping Rory in her arms. "Everything okay?" Bellamy looked up from his task. Clarke nodded, "Just coming to see what you were up to" she said. "Hi" she greeted Roan, who stood silently watching Raven walk in holding Rory. "Hey" he said distractedly, not taking his eyes off of Raven. "She really is tiny isn't she" he said. Bellamy grinned "You realize yours will be that small too" he pointed out "you could get some practice holding them now, by holding her" he suggested. Roan chuckled, not missing Bellamy's plural usage of his words. He'd rather watch Raven hold Rory, than do so himself, but he sensed a challenge in Bellamy's words. Not one to miss a challenge he walked over to Raven, planted a kiss on her lips and then took the baby into his arms. Turning to Bellamy, he looked at him smugly. Raven watched Roan with Rory and smiled, the baby resting in the crook of his arm. She looked so small cradled in his long arms.

"This looks good" Clarke walked over to Bellamy stealing a kiss in the process. "Thanks" he said wiping some sweat from his brow. "We're going to install a camera in here too, so we can keep an eye on her" he pointed to a spot on the wall above the door. They stood and watched Raven and Roan with their daughter "I think they should babysit for a while after the wedding" he suggested drawing her in for a kiss. Clarke wrapped her arms around his neck "I think that is a great idea" she said "but Olga said. He cut her off with another kiss "Olga said no sex" he clarified "there's a lot of things I can think of that do not fall into that category" he whispered huskily. "Well in that case, Mr. Blake, I think you might be right" Clarke agreed.

 "Get a room" Raven called from across the room. Rory started squirming in Roan's arms, he picked her up and placed her against his chest; and then walking over to Bellamy he held her up. Bellamy reached out to take his daughter from Roan. "Hi there princess" he whispered holding her against his chest. She snuggled her tiny body against his chest and fell back asleep. Holding her with one arm, he wrapped the other around Clarke's waist and grinned "someone likes her daddy too" he said. "Give her a few years" Raven retorted. "I swear the two of you" Roan chortled.

"In a few years, she'll hate both her parents and like grandma the best" Abby said from the doorway. "What's going on in here? " Abby asked. "We're converting the airlock to a nursery" Bellamy replied. "Looks good" Abby said. She really wanted to hold Rory, but the picture the three of them made standing there was one she wanted to memorize. Now that that air was clear, she could visit anytime she wanted, but seeing as Mount Weather was eight hours away, she wouldn't be able to just come on a moment's notice.

Clarke noticed the look on her mother's face and whispered something to Bellamy. Bellamy smiled "Abby would you like to hold her?" he asked. Abby sighed "yes, please" she replied. Walking over to where Abby stood, he handed Rory off to her grandmother. "We're going to go for a walk" he told her "she just ate, so she should be okay for a little while." Abby nodded "okay" she said. Bellamy turned to Raven "Do you think you could help make a closed circuit camera system from the airlock to any room in the suite?" he asked. "Yeah, no problem" she agreed "I'll just need to get some monitors and run wires in the ceilings" she said. Roan looked at her eyebrows arched "you will not be on a ladder or crawling around in the ceiling" he told her "We'll get somebody else to do that part" he told her.

Raven glanced coolly in his direction "Is this because I'm pregnant?" she asked "because pregnant doesn't mean helpless" she informed him. He crossed his arms over his chest, steel determination in his eyes "Good luck winning that battle" Clarke murmured. Raven looked into Roan's eyes and realized she was never going to win this battle "Fine, I'll need Monty then, since he actually knows what he is doing." Roan nodded "Done, I'll go find him" he said. "Men!" Raven scowled "On that note" Bellamy chuckled "We're out of here" he said taking Clarke's hand and leaving. She heard him laughing as he left. "Come on Raven" Abby said "Let me tell you about men and their pregnant women." Raven shook her head "They are so protective, it drove Clarke nuts when Bellamy did that to her" she said. "and apparently you, too" Abby pointed out. "Women have been having babies for centuries" Raven pointed out. "And men have been acting like pregnant women as fragile at least as long" Abby sighed. "Some things never change."

Bellamy and Clarke walked hand in hand in the corridor of the ark accepting congratulations and big smiles along the way. They hadn't yet taken Rory outside of the suite, but Bellamy had a feeling once they did, she would have a whole bunch of new friends who couldn't wait to hold her. Clarke would turn back and look every now and then "She's fine" Bellamy assured her. "She has a full tummy, a clean diaper is in the more than capable hands of her loving grandmother." Clarke grinned "aren't you worried, even a little bit?" she asked "Not one bit" he told her. "for two reasons, one, Abby is capable, after all she raised you" he pointed out "and two, everybody it too afraid of me to hurt either of my princesses."

Clarke chuckled at his last remark, but she supposed he had two very valid points. A burst of fresh air and laughing yelps hit them as they neared the now open hatch doors of the ark. After having been stuck inside for so long, many of the residents of the ark had spent dawn to dusk soaking up the sunshine and the air. The stickball field had been moved to the exterior of the ark, which made the smell of rotten apples considerably less smelly than before. Stepping out of the ark, they notice Kane was playing ball with some of the young people from the ark, and doing very well against them. Jasper and Monty ran over to greet them, high fiving Bellamy and hugging Clarke, asking them when they were coming back to play ball. "Soon" Bellamy told them.

 "How's the baby?" Monty asked Clarke "and when do we get to see her?" he asked. Clarke grinned, 'we' must mean him and Harper "she's precious and perfect" Clarke smiled "come by anytime. Actually, Raven needs your help with a project, so today would be good if you wanted to come by." Monty nodded "We might do that" he said. "We'll catch you later" Bellamy told them gently tugging Clarke in the other direction. They nodded and returned to the ball game.

The forest around the ark looked dead and lifeless, but there was grass growing beneath their feet and animal tracks "I can't believe we're out of the ark" Clarke sighed "Do we have to go back in?" Bellamy chuckled "Unfortunately, we do" he told her "but Roan and I have been talking, and we think we could find some land halfway between here and Mount Weather to build a settlement, with real houses" he said turning her to face him. The first two would ours and another for Raven and Roan. The trees are pretty much dead, but the wood could still be used for making homes" he told her. "I like the sound of that" Clarke sighed.

In the four years on earth they had went from the drop ship to tents to the ark, she was ready for a real home with doors and windows, and hopefully indoor plumbing and electricity. "We want to start soon, so they can be finished before Raven has her babies, but we'll have to do some exploring first" he told her "see whats out there." Clarke nodded "that makes sense. I'm guessing Raven and I will be the ones left out of that part" she grinned.

 Bellamy looked sheepish "would that be so terrible?" he asked. "I suppose not" Clarke sighed, "but I don't want to be stuck in camp all the time" she told him. "I will make sure you're not, I just need to be sure that wherever we decide to build you and Rory will be safe. Once we leave the ark, we are back to living in tents, which do little to provide adequate protection, especially for a little baby" he told her. That made sense to Clarke, and they both wanted Rory to be safe. "Okay" she agreed, "but remember Rory needs her dad as badly as she needs her mom" Clarke said. "And so does her mother" Bellamy added pulling Clarke into his chest; he claimed her lips with his. "I'll be careful" he promised.

They walked around a little more before Clarke declared it was probably time to go feed Rory again. "Okay" he agreed, after hearing Abby's story of how she just knew Clarke needed her, he would never doubt Clarke's intuition about Rory. They walked back to the ark; arriving in their suite just in time to hear the mournful wails of their daughter "Here's mommy" Abby cooed to the baby "I told you she'd be back soon." Bellamy reached for the blanket and handed it to Clarke who unbuttoned her shirt and brought Rory to her chest. The baby latched on and suckled greedily. "I'm going to get back to work" he told her, kissing her softly.

Raven walked in a few minutes later looking around "where's Bellamy?" she asked. Clarke nodded in the direction of the airlock "Good" she said beckoning for the woman at the door to come in. Abby sighed when she saw the dress "It's beautiful" she said "store it in Octavia's room" Clarke suggested. Raven nodded pointing to the other suite, Abby followed her. Raven sat down beside Clarke "So, are you going to forgive Roan" Clarke asked. "I suppose" she drawled "He's just being such a man!" Clarke laughed "I know, but its only because he loves you and wants to protect you" she told her "which reminds me, Monty is coming by today." Clarke switched Rory to the side and settled her in the crook of her arm. "I know, I just hate it" she shook her head "I am not useless." Clarke remembered uttering those same words at one point in her pregnancy. "Let's hope your argument with Roan works better than mine did with Bellamy" she scoffed.

"It won't" Bellamy came up behind them "limiting what you do is the one thing we have any control over in this whole pregnancy thing, so don't waste your efforts. Take it for what it is, he's protecting you because he loves you, let him do that" he told her. "Thanks Bell" Raven said kissing his cheek "and thank you for protecting me." He grinned "You're welcome" he said "besides, I have to make sure your boys stay healthy so they can protect my princess someday" he chuckled.

Clarke laughed at his last statement. "So how do you feel about marrying me tomorrow?" Clarke asked him "I..can't…wait" he said kissing her softly. "Speaking of tomorrow" Abby came out of Octavia's room. Bellamy glanced in the direction "don't even think of it" Raven told him "The wedding dress is in there." Bellamy sighed "Fine, I guess I can wait to see it tomorrow" he said. "I have something for you two, for tomorrow" Abby said looking at Clarke and Bellamy. "I'll go find Roan and tell him he's forgiven" Raven stood up. "I'll be by in the morning to help you get dressed" she told Clarke. "Thanks" Clarke sighed gratefully.

Clarke handed Rory to Bellamy when he sat down beside her so that she could fix her shirt. Bellamy placed the baby on his chest, gently patting her back. Abby looked teary-eyed. "Oh no" Clarke sighed "don't go getting all teary-eyed" she said. Abby took a deep breath. "I'll try, but I make no promises" she took Clarke's hand in hers. "I'm so sorry your dad can't be here tomorrow" she smiled at Clarke "you will never know how sorry I am" she began. "Mom" Clarke tried to break in, but Abby shook her head "Just listen Clarke" she said softly. Clarke nodded. "Your father and I, we talked about this moment. He knew he wouldn't live to see it, but he wanted you to have some things on your wedding day." Abby said "One was this" she turned Clarke's hand over and placed a ring in her hand. "He said to give that to you when you got married.

Silent tears rolled down her face as Clark closed her hand around the ring. She turned to Bellamy "his wedding ring" she said dropping it into his hand. He kissed her cheek "Thank you, I will take care of it" he said, smiling at Abby. Abby nodded and then returned her gaze to Clarke. Releasing Clarke's hand, she twisted her own wedding ring off "For you, because I don't need it anymore" she spoke softly "and it matches Bellamy's, so you should have it." Abby placed the ring in Clarke's hand. "Mom, this is yours" Clarke said softly. "No, baby I don't need it anymore" she said "You should keep it, pass it on to your daughter someday." Clarke eyed her "are you sure?" she asked.

Abby nodded, "I have a new one" she said pulling a chain from around her neck "It belonged to Kane's mother." Clarke grinned "So, you and Kane?" she asked. Abby nodded "Someday, but not right away" she answered. "There is one more thing, but I will give it to you tomorrow" she said.

"I'm going to go now, but I will be here in the morning as well" she told Clarke.

Abby stopped for just a moment to kiss her granddaughter and Bellamy, then she left. "Are you okay?" Bellamy asked her. Clarke nodded "yeah" she sighed, unshed tears in her eyes "I wish my dad was here for this" she said. "He is" Bellamy said running his fingers through her hair. "This ring" he held open his hand "was his, you might not be able to see him and he might not be walking you down the aisle, but he will be here" Bellamy whispered putting the ring in her hand. "I'm going to put Rory in her bassinet, then I'll be right back" he said. "I have a better idea" Clarke stood up with him and followed him into their bedroom, closing the door behind them.

They both loved their daughter very much, but her sleeping and eating schedule was killing them. "After the wedding" Bellamy declared tiredly, Clarke curled up next to him "We are putting her on a schedule. I'm tired as hell." Clarke nodded in agreement "Yes, let's do that" she agreed, her fingers splayed across his chest. "Is it bad that I am too tired to kiss you?" he snorted. "It is" she replied glancing at the sleeping baby in the bassinet "but it's a good kind of bad." Bellamy nodded "that's true" he agreed. In moments all three of them were fast asleep.

Clarke woke up the next morning, excited and very tired, but it didn't matter because today she was going to marry Bellamy and nothing made her happier; except a little more sleep. Rory, who now slept like a rock, had kept her and Bellamy up all night.  Raven and Roan had agreed to keep her so they could enjoy their wedding night. Raven walked in a little later, bearing the little pink dress for Rory and a bigger matching pink dress for herself. "The women have been busy" Clarke murmured "Do Bellamy and Roan hand-sewn tuxes as well?" she asked. Raven shook her head, "No, they're men, they get to wear nice pants and shirts, but Bellamy will have a tie" she chuckled at the last part.

"Where's Rory?" she asked. "Asleep, finally" Clarke sighed "I love her to pieces, but it'll be nice when she sleeps all night." Abby strolled in carrying a small package "Are you ready?" she asked Clarke. Clarke smiled "yeah, I am" she said. "Well soon to be Mrs. Bellamy Blake, let's get you ready to marry your soulmate" Raven said shooing her off to the huge tub in the suite. Clarke stretched out in the tub and sighed. It felt so good to just sit in the hot water. "Hey sleeping beauty" Raven called her out of a sound sleep "time to get out" she said holding a towel out for her to step into. "Sit" Abby demanded when Clarke returned to her room. In her hand was a hairbrush. She started to brush Clarke's curly hair. Parting it, she braided a few strands of hair wrapping them like a halo around her head. "Where's Bellamy?" Clarke asked "Roan is helping him get ready in our suite" Raven answered. "More like playing poker until the time comes" she grumbled. "In the meantime, you and I are going to be beautiful" Raven declared. When Abby was done, Clarke's hair hung down her back with a few strands wrapped around her head. "Beautiful" she declared. Clarke smiled "Thanks mom" she said.

"Okay Raven" Abby urged "your turn in the tub. I'll help Clarke with her dress" Abby ordered. Raven nodded and headed for the bathroom. A loud wail from the other room stopped them, "that's a dinner cry" Clarke told her mom "maybe I should feed her first." Abby nodded "that's a good idea, I'll go get her" she said. "Here princess" Abby said softly placing the baby in Clarke's arms "here's your mommy." Rory instinctively found Clarke's breast and began eagerly sucking.

She flailed her tiny arms until she caught Clarke's finger and closed her hand around it, calming down almost immediately. After a while, she switched sides and Rory fed there until she fell asleep again. Abby put Rory back in her bassinet and came back to help Clarke slide into her dress. The silky, white fabric fell down her body and puddled at her feet, it fit perfectly. "Look" Abby pointed to a little slit on side of the dress and a snap on the strap on the left side of the dress. "What is it" Clarke asked. "It's a removable panel, so you can feed Rory, while wearing the dress" Abby pointed out. "They thought of everything" she sighed. "Yes, they did" Abby agreed. "I have one more thing" Abby said "wait here" she instructed. Abby came back "This was what I wore when I married your dad" Abby explained opening the package to reveal a beautiful floral lace veil that hung down her back "This one I want back" she told Clarke "but you can wear it today. " Clarke sighed, "Thank you mom" she said "It's beautiful."

Raven walked in from the bathroom,"Oh my" she breathed "Bellamy is not going to know what hit him" she sighed. Clarke grinned. "You're next" she motioned for Raven to sit down where Abby had done Clarke's hair. When Raven's hair had been done, she put the shimmering pink dress on. It too fit her perfectly. The only person left to dress was Rory, and the three of the decided to let he sleep until they had to wake her up. In the meantime, Abby took a bath and also got dressed. Finally, with only an hour before the wedding was to start, they woke up Rory, and put her in the dress that was also made for her.

Kane came over to let them know the wedding was going to start soon. Raven stood in front of Clarke, Rory in her arms. Bellamy and Roan would be waiting with Kane, Raven, carrying Rory, would be next and Abby would walk Clarke down the aisle. Clarke didn't know it yet, but Roan had helped the Earthborns to concoct makeshift instruments that would be played as she walked down the aisle. "It's time" Octavia stood in the doorway. Abby nodded "ready?" she asked.

Roan chuckled at Bellamy, who struggled with his tie "Stop" he commanded. Bellamy shot him a glare "How come you're not wearing a tie?" he grumbled. "I'm not the one getting married" he chuckled. Bellamy made a mental note to make sure when he did, he too would wear a tie. The drummers started playing a quiet beat as Raven walked out carrying Rory in her arms. Roan's breath caught in his throat. He'd never seen her in anything quite so fancy. "God she's beautiful" he murmured. The dress was made to fit her exactly revealing the smallest of bumps in her mid-section. Bellamy looked from Roan to Raven, it was clear that the two of them may not be too far from a wedding themselves.

He gently elbowed Roan in the ribs. He straightened up "thanks" he said. "Anytime" Bellamy chuckled, but his own breath was lost when flute players signaled the arrival of Clarke, escorted by Abby. His mouth went dry at the sight of her. The dress she wore covered her body perfectly "Beautiful" he whispered. Roan nodded in agreement. The music stopped, Abby and Clarke stood before him "Who gives this woman?" Abby smiled "I do" she said kissing Clarke on the cheek and placing her hand in Bellamy's. Reaching to take Rory from Raven, she took her seat on the front row. "Dearly beloved, we are here to…" Kane began. When he got to the part about anyone objecting, Rory began to fuss, making everyone chuckle. Grinning, Bellamy walked over to Abby, picked Rory up into his arms and walked back to Clarke. Her fussing stopped immediately, Bellamy nodded to Kane to continue.

"Do you Bellamy Blake take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love, honor and cherish, until death do you part?" Kane asked "I do" he said meeting Clarke's eyes. "And do you Clarke Griffin, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, to love, honor and cherish until death do you part?" Kane asked her. "I do" she said softly. They exchanged rings; her father's ring fit Bellamy perfectly. "You may kiss the bride" Kane declared. Still holding Rory in his arms, Bellamy pulled Clarke into his arms and kissed her long and hard "I love you" he said. "And I love you" she sighed against his lips before he kissed her again.

Rory squawked her unhappiness about being stuck in the middle. Chuckling they broke apart and turned to face the audience of the arkadians and Earthborns alike who had gathered for their wedding. A huge celebration had been planned; one that included food and drinks, but Clarke and Bellamy had no desire to stay too long for either. They'd planned on sticking around for a little while. Then Clarke would feed Rory for what they hoped would be the only time that night, and the two of them would sneak off for a little private celebration of their own. But first, there was a long line of people who wanted to hug them and meet their daughter. "Ready?" Bellamy asked looking at her. "As I ever will be" she said, holding his hand. They walked into the crowd of people, Raven and Roan following behind them.

A few hours later, Abby found Raven "Have you seen Clarke and Bellamy" she asked. Raven nodded "they ditched the party about an hour ago" she said. "Oh, who has Rory?" she asked. Raven pointed to Roan, who sat at a table holding Rory. "He's very good with her" Abby smiled. "Yeah, he is" she smiled. "Is she going back to them tonight?" Abby asked. "Only If she decides she wants her mommy and daddy tonight" Raven said "otherwise, Clarke and Bellamy will come get her in the morning." Abby sighed "Kane wanted to go back to Mount Weather tonight, but maybe he'll stay one more night" she said.

"Sorry Abby" Raven shrugged "Clarke and Bellamy already stayed later than they planned to. I'm sure if they knew you were leaving they would've said goodbye." Abby shrugged "its okay, I'll convince Kane to stay one more night" Abby patted her shoulder "you two enjoy your practice run" she glanced at Roan. "Yeah thanks" Raven rolled her eyes "It should be an interesting night."

Bellamy was just about to drift off when he heard a familiar wailing "so much for a good night's sleep" he grinned just as the door slid open just enough for Raven to pop her head in "Can I open my eyes?" she asked. Bellamy grinned, he could torture her, that would be fun, but by the tiredness of her voice and the squawk of his daughter, she was already being tortured. "It's safe to open them," he told her. "Sorry" Raven looked sheepish "I know you wanted a whole night, but somebody is refusing to take a bottle, even Abby tried" she said holding Rory, who had tears rolling down her cheeks. "It's okay, bring her here" he sat up making sure to keep Clarke covered up.

 "Hello princess" he whispered as Raven placed Rory in his arms. She still whimpered a little but her intense crying stopped. Raven stood in the doorway and chuckled "Or maybe she just needed daddy" she suggested. He shook his head "it mommy she wants" he said pointing out that she was looking to latch onto, only to realize there was nothing there. "Daddy is just a good distraction" he told Raven. As if to prove his point Rory began to howl again.

Clarke sat up groggily, pulling the sheets with her. "Give her to me" she groaned sleepily. Bellamy placed Rory in her arms. Clarke adjusted her little body to sit in the crook of her arms and Rory instinctively found what she had been searching for all night and suckled greedily. Raven stood in the doorway "sorry, we tried, but apparently we don't have the right equipment." Clarke smiled "It's okay, thanks for keeping her as long as you did. It was nice to have some mommy-daddy alone time." Raven nodded "you're welcome" she said "I'm going to get back to bed then" she declared. "Goodnight Raven and thanks" Bellamy told her.

Raven entered her own suite to find Abby and Roan sitting up waiting for her. "is she okay?" Abby asked. Raven nodded "she quieted down some for daddy, but it was mommy she really wanted." Abby nodded "Breastfed babies, don't usually do bottles" she said, "the texture of the nipple is not the same" she yawned. "Its been too many years since I've stayed up with a baby like that. I'm going to bed" she said walking to the spare bedroom.

Raven hadn't changed out of her pink dress yet "You look beautiful in this pretty pink dress" Roan whispered softly. "Why thank you" Raven grinned. "I think our secret is out" he said pulling her down into his lap, his hand resting on the slight bump in her abdomen. She laughed "me too" she agreed. "Clarke didn't start showing this early" she said. "She was only carrying one child" Roan reminded her "If Bellamy is right, you're carrying two."

She shook her head "He was right about Rory" she remarked. Raven turned to look at him "I love you and I don't want to rush you into a decision" she gazed at him "and as much as I'll love these one or two boys, assuming Bellamy is right" she scoffed, he probably was… "I don't want to share you with anybody on our wedding night, not even our child or children" she said. "When I saw you today walking down the aisle with Rory, I thought my heart would burst" he told her. "You took my breath away. I wanted you to be the second one walking down the aisle, not the first" he confessed. “Well, we do have a guy right here, who can handle that for us tonight” she grinned at him “it’ll be our little secret…” she trailed off. Roan grinned at her “I like the way you think” he said grabbing her hand and walking toward the living room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all she wrote for this story! I added the last part in the spur of the moment, so I will need to work on the next story, but I will get it posted in a day or so... Enjoy! and thanks for the kudos and comments!


End file.
